Glitter in the Air
by MadeForTrapping
Summary: Merlin has been invited home by his mother for a special Festival. Arthur is sent to find out if the Festival is no good. Will Arthur realize his feelings towards Merlin before the end of the Festival? Part 1 of the Forever Yours series!
1. Jealousy

**Author's Notes:**

Firstly, a huge thank you to my two beta readers, Terri and Riventhorn. These two lovely ladies have guided me and have been really terrific at offering their advice and thoughts to this first chapter. So, ladies, I thank you!

Secondly, it's been a really good experience to write the first chapter of my first ever Merlin fic, and I hope you've really enjoyed reading it. Please, if you could spare a few more minutes and just review what you've read, that would be brilliant! I'm really interested in finding out what all of you have thought!

Thirdly, this story will be based on the lyrics from Pink's brilliant song, Glitter in the Air, which is why the story is called Glitter in the Air. The song lyrics will come in use later on, so you have to keep reading to find out what happens!

Before I forget, there is a little bit of guy/guy slashy goodness in this chapter. Nothing major, but if slash is one thing that you don't like, I've warned you now! Now, enough of my ramblings! On with the reading!

* * *

**JEALOUSY**

The mid-August morning dawned, sunny and beautiful. Just like every other servant, Merlin was already wide awake and ready for the day ahead. In fact, he had a few rare minutes before breakfast to look out his window at the people below, who were hurrying about their morning business. The men and women went to and fro, quickly sidestepping each other at the last moment to avoid head-on collisions. Merlin smiled at some of the men who caught sight of one of the hurrying women, and then promptly walked into a wall or wooden post because they hadn't paid attention to where they were going. He suddenly spotted a flash of fiery red hair and realised it was Owen, on a collision course with a group of knights because he couldn't see past the big stack of armour he was carrying. With a flurry of words, and the tell-tale gold circling his eyes, Merlin magically nudged Owen over just in time. An inch to the left and he would have been thrown in the stocks for not watching where he was going.

Owen towered over Merlin, his broad shoulders and shapely muscles a sharp contrast to Merlin's much slimmer frame. When Merlin had first met Owen, he had already begun to realise that he was attracted to men in a way that he never could be with women. It was a somewhat painful epiphany, for the man Merlin had fallen for was out of his reach. Just hearing—_thinking_—his name made Merlin's heart skip a beat: Arthur. Arthur Pendragon. Over the past six months, Merlin's respect for Arthur had turned to love. He was superior to everyone else in Merlin's eyes. Just watching Arthur flirting with the ladies of the court made Merlin ache with jealousy. Arthur was smart, funny, caring, reliable...and the most annoying prat that had ever graced the Earth. There were times over the last six months that Merlin had wanted to declare his love for Arthur—to shout it out without caring who heard him. But then there were times Merlin just wanted to lock Arthur in the stocks for once and throw rotten fruit and vegetables in his face. _That's love though, _Merlin thought, smiling. _One minute you want to hug them, the next minute, you wish they were covered in rotten tomatoes._

Yet for obvious reasons, he couldn't tell Arthur that he was in love with him, and when Owen had joined the ranks of servants six weeks ago, as manservant for Sir Galahad, the attraction he felt for Owen had been a welcome distraction from pining for Arthur. He and Owen hadn't done much—just a quick kiss and fumble here and there. Part of Merlin was glad. The foolish part that entertained the notion that he could save himself for Arthur—that Arthur would be the first one he was with in that way. Anyway, he rarely got to spend any time alone with Owen because Arthur was in one of his legendary bad moods. No one, including Merlin, had any idea why Arthur was so upset, but it meant Merlin barely had time to eat and sleep, what with all the chores Arthur piled on him, let alone do anything else. So, in the mornings, he woke early just so he could catch a glimpse of Owen. Merlin smiled as he watched Owen rush on towards the castle, and grudgingly pulled himself away from the window.

As he turned away, his eyes fell upon the letter he had received from his mother late last night. He had just returned from mucking out the stables and grooming Arthur's horses—for the second time that day—covered in mud and who knew what else, when Owen had arrived to drop off the letter for him. Merlin blushed slightly as he remembered Owen handing him the letter, and their fingers brushing against each other. Owen's eyes had locked onto Merlin's, and everything seemed to go silent as the memory of the few moments they had snatched behind the stables that afternoon returned. They had only been kissing for a few minutes before Arthur had stormed around the corner, demanding to know why his armour wasn't polished as he had asked. Luckily, Merlin had pushed Owen away quickly enough that Arthur hadn't caught them doing anything, but for a brief moment, Merlin thought he saw a flash of pain in Arthur's eyes. Whatever emotion it was had quickly vanished, and Merlin had been promptly shoved into the stables to clean and groom the horses. So, when Owen came by that evening, they exchanged quick smiles and hushed whispers, promising to see each other in the morning. Merlin had closed the door behind him with the letter in hand and met Gaius's questioning look.

Merlin didn't need to ask Gaius what was bothering the old physician. The week before, Gaius had walked into Merlin's room unannounced and discovered Owen pinning Merlin onto the bed, both of them flushed and dishevelled. Merlin hadn't intended for Gaius to find out about his feelings for Owen—and men in general—in that way, and since then, Gaius had assumed a grim, tight-lipped expression whenever Owen was around. With Merlin, Gaius acted as though he had seen nothing, but when Merlin tried to talk about that night, Gaius quickly found some sort of work to do.

Avoiding Gaius's questioning glance, Merlin had hurried to his room, holding the unopened letter. _It's not like Owen forced me to do anything,_ Merlin had thought as he closed his bedroom door. _I'm a grown man; I can do whatever I want._ Yet what Gaius thought meant a great deal to Merlin, and he didn't like it when Gaius disapproved of things that he did. _But you can't help who you're attracted to. If only he knew of my feelings for Arthur—that would really send him over the edge. _He had run his hand through his dark mop of hair wearily and sat down on the bed to open his mother's letter. Running his finger under the wax seal, Merlin broke it and unfolded the letter, written in his mother's neat handwriting.

_My son,_

_The time has come for you to take part in the Festival of Innocence, which is held each year in Ealdor for boys and girls such as yourself. The Festival will begin on the 15th of this month and will culminate in an evening to remember for the rest of your life. There are already some Festival goers from neighbouring villages who have expressed interest towards you already, and I have great hopes that you will find your life partner here. I do hope that you will be able to come home for the Festival._

_With love,_

_Hunith_

_The fifteenth—that's only two days away, _Merlin had thought and then pushed the contents of the letter from his mind. Arthur wouldn't be there, and...well, Merlin didn't want to think about it.

Now, as his eyes rested on the letter, Merlin felt a swirl of trepidation again. Merlin quickly grabbed it and pushed it underneath the thin mattress of his bed. _Can't let anyone see this,_ Merlin thought and raced out of his room. Gaius was already up and was pouring thick, yellow syrup into a small vial. Putting a cork stopper into the vial, Gaius stepped in front of Merlin.

"You need to give this to Arthur," Gaius instructed. "Apparently, he's been irritable and out of sorts for the last six weeks. Perhaps you've noticed? I personally think he's just being Arthur, but the king wants me to give him something in case it's more serious." Merlin took the vial and wrinkled his nose at the smell emanating from the cork. "He needs to take a small sip every time he feels a mood swing coming on."

"You want me to tell Arthur that he has to take this because he's been acting moody?" Merlin asked and tucked the vial into a breeches pocket. "That'll go down well."

"Just tell him that I said he must take this medicine every time he feels anxious or unsettled. Now you better go and fetch his breakfast so he stays in a _good _mood."

Merlin's face lit up at the prospect of cheering Arthur up, and gave Gaius a bright smile and nod of the head. Saying goodbye over his shoulder as he went out, Merlin trotted down the winding staircase leading down from their rooms. Although the sun was barely over the horizon, Merlin could feel the heat already crawling across his skin as he made his way down the stone stairs to access the main court yard. Shouts and cries echoed up from market sellers, trying to sell their wares before the bargain hunters surfaced for the day.

As Merlin walked into the fresh morning air, a cool breeze began to blow; a good omen, Merlin thought. Maybe it indicated a change was coming, being carried along on the breeze. _So Arthur's having mood swings? _Merlin began plotting the many ways he could make fun of the Prince of Camelot before being thrown in the stocks. _Although it would certainly explain why I've had more work to do than usual. _He dashed down to the kitchens to get Arthur's breakfast, and then carried the silver tray up the servants' stairs at the back of the castle. The smell coming from the sausages and bacon on the plate made Merlin's stomach growl with hunger and his mouth water. As he stepped out into the corridor leading to Arthur's chambers, Merlin nearly dropped the tray of food as he walked straight into Owen.

"Owen?! What are you doing up here?" Merlin asked, making sure everything was accounted for on the tray before offering a smile. His breeches grew tight as other parts of him welcomed Owen's appearance.

"I wanted to make sure that everything was all right. You did get a letter from your mother after all," Owen answered simply.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine. She just wanted me to come home for a visit, that's all," Merlin explained, and felt a firm hand on his elbow, guiding him down the passage and into one of the stock rooms that housed cleaning items. "What are we doing in here?"

Owen looked at Merlin before taking the tray of food and placing it down onto a side table. Merlin quickly caught on to what Owen was thinking, and smiled as the taller man stepped in closer to him. Owen ducked his head, and Merlin felt hot lips slide onto his own. Inhaling a breath and letting his hand drift up to the back of Owen's head, Merlin pulled his friend closer. Their tongues slid against each other, causing both men to squirm and utter soft moans of pleasure. Merlin could feel Owen's hard length poking him in the thigh and knew Owen felt Merlin's arousal as well. Owen let a hand drift down to Merlin's hip. As much as Merlin wanted to please Owen, he quickly moved the hand upwards, and Owen pulled back.

"We can't. Especially when I'm a few doors away from Arthur's room with his breakfast. What if he walked in on us?" Merlin asked, breathing hard.

Owen's eyes narrowed at the mention of Arthur's name. "Arthur? Why would he come in here? You think he'd suddenly fancy cleaning his chambers? He's never done an honest day's work in his life! Why, he'd probably whine like the child that he is if the idea was ever suggested to him," Owen retorted, and then stumbled back in surprise at the small push Merlin gave him.

"Arthur's a good man, Owen. He's done a lot more for the people of Camelot than they'll ever know. You have no right to talk about him like that!" Merlin protested, his eyes darkening with annoyance. He pushed past Owen and picked up the cold tray of food as he opened the door. As he stepped over the threshold, Owen called out to him.

"Then maybe you should ask _him_ to kiss you, Merlin! If you think so highly of him. Not that he'd stoop to touching you."

With that, Merlin began to walk quickly down the hall, and he knocked on the door to Arthur's room and walked in. As usual, Arthur was buried underneath the blankets with an arm stretched across the vast mattress. A tuft of blonde hair poked out at the top of the bed, and as Merlin sat the tray down on the large table in the centre of the room, the prince began to stir. The outstretched arm pushed the top blanket down, and a groggy looking Arthur squinted over at Merlin, who proceeded to walk across to the heavy draped curtains. A small growl came from Arthur, and the prince quickly threw the covers back over his head as glaringly bright sunlight poured into his room. Merlin pulled back the drapes and fastened them with the thick gold chord that hung from the wall, and then he moved to get Arthur's clothes ready for the morning.

"I should have you thrown in the stocks," Arthur grumbled as he slowly resurfaced and rubbed his face.

"You wouldn't do that," Merlin stated, and pulled out two pairs of soft leather breeches, before deciding that the black ones would match Arthur's current mood. "You'd miss me and my witty charm."

"Don't be so sure."

Merlin pulled a face and carried on raiding Arthur's wardrobe to find one of the tunics that the prince seemed to be favouring at the moment. It was a deep red colour, with golden stitches detailing a dragon on the back right shoulder. Merlin had given it to Arthur and still felt both embarrassed and happy, remembering what had happened. He had been—attempting—to wash one of Arthur's tunics and accidentally dipped it in a vat of dye instead of the wash water. The tunic had been completely ruined, and Merlin hadn't been able to stand the thought of Arthur scolding and teasing him about it, calling him an idiot. He so wanted Arthur's trust and affection, but all Arthur ever saw was the bumbling servant.

So Merlin had gone out and commissioned a new tunic, hoping Arthur wouldn't notice the loss of his old one. He had meant the new one to be exactly like the old but had found himself asking the tailor to add on the dragon. It was stupid, but Merlin had suddenly thought of all the fine, rich things Arthur possessed—his clothes, his jewels, his weapons—and realized that they were all completely impersonal. They were either heirlooms or had been made for the prince. Merlin wondered if anyone had ever given Arthur anything just because he was Arthur. And so Merlin had the dragon sewn onto the tunic, because he wanted _Arthur _to have it.

Of course, Arthur had noticed the new tunic and asked about it.

"I had it made for you because I ruined your old one," Merlin had muttered.

Arthur called him an idiot then, and disparaged Merlin's taste in clothes, but Merlin noticed that Arthur was fingering the soft fabric, and then he smiled in a way that Merlin had never seen before. Even thinking about it now made Merlin smile. After that, he had started "accidentally" ruining more of Arthur's tunics and spending most of his money on buying new tunics for Arthur, just so he could see that smile again. Arthur had teased him mercilessly about his incompetence, but he had still smiled and worn the new tunics. Now, a frown crawled across Merlin's face as he stopped rummaging through the wardrobe because none of the tunics he had given to Arthur were there.

"Arthur, where've you put the tunics that I bought you?" Merlin asked, and turned around to put the leather trousers onto the bed. He noticed Arthur had gotten up, blanket wrapped around him, and was sitting down in front of the food on the table. He pushed the sausages tentatively with his fork, almost as though they were going to jump out and attack him. "What are you doing?" Merlin asked, trying not to sound fond.

"Seeing if I can find one piece of warm food, because apparently, my manservant thinks I prefer cold food," Arthur answered, narrowing his eyes as he looked up at Merlin. "You have five seconds to get out of my room and fetch me some fresh, hot food, before I throw you in the stocks and then the dungeon for the evening. One... two..."

Merlin was out the door before the count of three.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	2. Hopeless Thoughts

**Author's Notes:**

A huge thank you once again to my two fabulous beta readers, Terri and Riventhorn. These two lovely ladies have guided me and have been really terrific at offering their advice and thoughts to this chapter. So, ladies, I thank you!

Secondly, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! It really meant a lot to hear that you loved it that much! So, I thought I'd pester you again to please, if you could spare a few more minutes and just review what you've read, that would be brilliant! I'm really interested in finding out what all of you have thought!

Before I forget, there is a little bit of guy/guy slashy goodness implied in this chapter. So if slash is one thing that you don't like, I've warned you now! Now, enough of my ramblings! On with the reading!

**

* * *

****HOPELESS THOUGHTS**

Once the door had fully closed behind Merlin, Arthur let his head thump down onto the table_._ He stared down at the stone floor and his bare feet, thinking over the past six weeks. Thinking was all he seemed capable of doing lately, to the extent that he was unable to focus on anything else. When Morgana had realized he wasn't listening to her the other day, she had stamped hard on his foot and raved at him for what felt like hours. Arthur had also failed to listen to everything his father had told him about upcoming meetings and banquets, and had learnt extremely quickly where Morgana got her sharp tongue from. Yet Arthur couldn't help his wayward thoughts, not when they concerned a certain individual that Arthur couldn't _stop _thinking about. He knew that his sudden change in behaviour and attitude had not gone unnoticed by his father, yet how was Arthur supposed to tell the king the reason for his erratic actions? _I can just imagine my father's face if I was to ever tell him, _Arthur mused. "_Father, the reason I've been acting like a complete and utter prat is because I've fallen hopelessly in love with someone, and before I could tell that person how I felt, they became involved with someone else." _Uther, being the kind and understanding father that he was, would have sat Arthur down and told him that there would be other women, and that given time, his heart would find love again. "_Oh, but father, did I forget to mention who has stolen my affections? I'm in love with a man, and not just any man, but Merlin!"_

Merlin. Even now as Arthur stared hopelessly at the floor, his heart skipped a beat, his palms began to sweat, and he felt the stirrings of arousal at the thought of the raven haired man. He couldn't deny it, no matter how much he tried. He was in love with Merlin, his clumsy, bumbling manservant who seemed to make it his life's mission to annoy Arthur relentlessly. He didn't know when exactly he had fallen in love with Merlin, but one day he had realized that just thinking about Merlin was enough to make him feel happy, to make him smile. He loved Merlin's fierce loyalty to his friends, Merlin's hopeless incompetence that always landed him in the stocks, his ability to make the whole room light up with his bright smile, and Merlin's unceasing efforts to make sure that Arthur became a good king. Thinking about it now, Arthur realized that he even loved the way they argued with each other, each of them always trying to have the last word. But the thing that Arthur loved most of all was the time they spent together behind closed doors. Every day he looked forward to Merlin waking him up in the morning. Merlin's face, with that unfailingly bright smile, was the first thing he saw. And Merlin would sit and talk with him while Arthur ate his breakfast. Not about anything in particular—just a companionable chatter, and Merlin would sneak bits of food, and Arthur would pretend not to notice.

Of course, this morning hadn't started out that way—he'd gotten angry at Merlin, more because it was so hard to maintain his composure when Merlin was in the same room than because he cared about the state of his breakfast. Sighing, Arthur went over to his bed, sitting down on the mattress and reaching under his pillows. He pulled out the red tunic; the one Merlin had been looking for. Every morning, when Merlin had tidied his room, Arthur had the tunics hidden away in his locked cabinet beside his bed, and every night, he would take them out and hide them under his pillow. He had thought that Merlin was actually trying to court him with the gifts, had gotten his hopes up because of that. Yet he had obviously been gravely mistaken, because just six weeks ago, Sir Galahad had caught Merlin kissing and fumbling around with Sir Galahad's own servant, Owen.

Owen. Just the thought of the man's name made Arthur want to kill him for daring to touch his Merlin. In his darker moments, Arthur had considered the best ways of dispatching the man—perhaps an assassin. But no, Owen was just a servant. Arthur could always order Owen to practice sparring with him and accidentally on purpose run him through with his sword.

Sir Galahad would never have mentioned anything to Arthur if Merlin hadn't been involved. But because Merlin was Arthur's servant, Galahad had felt that Arthur needed to know. When Sir Galahad had told Arthur what he had witnessed, Arthur managed to thank him politely and then headed for the training ground, seething. Not a single knight left the area unscathed, and from that moment on, Arthur had been in the foulest of moods. Merlin, of course, remained oblivious as to why Arthur was so upset. So he gave Merlin more work than usual, trying to make sure that Merlin had no time for Owen. To make matters worse, he had heard Owen gloating a few weeks ago about how far he was getting with Merlin, and so Arthur did what any loyal friend would do... He threw Owen into the stocks for two days and made sure that only the most rotten food was thrown at him. Merlin had demanded to know what Owen had done to deserve that sort of punishment. _"Since when do I have to explain myself to you, Merlin?"_Arthur had said, and it took all of his strength not to wince under Merlin's disapproving stare, yet Merlin didn't question him further. So six weeks had come and gone, and he had never felt so isolated from Merlin as he did now. They talked, but it wasn't the same, and it was all because Arthur had taken out his fury on Owen rather than telling Merlin what he had heard and how he felt about him.

So Arthur had hidden this tunic, and the five others, under his pillow because it was the closest he was ever likely to get to having Merlin in his bed. Not that sex was the only thing he wanted from Merlin, but it was certainly on the list.

The sound of footsteps and a knock on the door jerked Arthur's thoughts back to the present. Merlin entered, carrying a tray of hot food, but paused when he saw the red tunic lying atop the bed covers.

"Where was that?" Merlin asked.

"Under the wardrobe, because you don't know how to put clothes away properly," Arthur answered, and Merlin sighed, shaking his head.

"I could have sworn I put that and the other tunics away," Merlin murmured and looked over his shoulder at the wardrobe. "That doesn't explain where the other five have gone."

"Well, how would I know? Maybe you could ask Owen to help you find my things. You two seem to do everything together."

Arthur could see Merlin was taken aback by the statement, and for a moment, pain and sadness washed over Merlin's face. Yet rather than making a flippant remark back, Merlin simply started silently on his other chores. As Arthur watched Merlin make his way to the back of the chamber, Arthur felt a pang of shame. _That's all I need, _Arthur thought. _I've just given him another reason to not want to talk to me._ He let out an exasperated sigh, and pulled the other tunics out from under his pillow. Checking to see if Merlin was looking in his direction, Arthur tucked the other tunics under his bed on the floor in the far back corner and then quickly got dressed.

He had just finished pulling the red tunic over his head when he noticed that Merlin had come into the front part of his chambers and was staring at him, mouth slightly open in that dazed look he often wore. _Wonder how long he's been standing there?_ When Arthur stared right back, Merlin seemed to come out of his trance-like state and looked down towards the floor. A frown crinkled across Merlin's brow, and Arthur watched with a sinking feeling as Merlin bent down and picked up the other tunics.

"See, if you had a better work ethic, and weren't a complete idiot at cleaning, you would have found those tunics," Arthur said, and Merlin narrowed his eyes. Arthur returned the stare while picking up a sausage and biting into it. "Whilst you're here, you might as well pack my bags. I'll need clothes for at least three days, nothing too fancy. Oh, and you'll need to polish my armour, pack your own things as well, and ready my horses."

"Where are we going this time? Troll in the outlands?" Merlin asked."Or maybe a huge, three-headed beast that breathes fire and sings?"

Arthur gave a small chuckle "Actually, something a little more realistic and closer to home. We're going to Ealdor."

"What?!" Merlin spun around to face Arthur with wide eyes. "Why are we going to Ealdor?"

At the first light of dawn, Arthur had been rudely awakened by his father. Arthur had almost shouted for his guards before he recognised who it was. He had sat up in his bed, and Uther had stood in front of him, all regal grandeur and superiority. Uther gave him a perfunctory good morning and then proceeded to tell Arthur about a suspicious gathering that was going to occur at Ealdor. As far as Uther could determine, fifteen of the outer most villages were coming together on the fifteenth of the month, supposedly to hold a festival of some sort. Although Ealdor was not in Camelot, many of the participating villages were, and Uther wanted Arthur to go investigate and determine exactly what this festival consisted of and if it had any connections to magic and sorcery.

"My father wants me to investigate something, and well, where I go, you go," Arthur explained, and Merlin relaxed. "Besides, if there is any trouble, you're the perfect idiot to send in as a diversion," Arthur added

"Says the royal prat who keeps attracting the trouble."

Arthur smiled and finished off his breakfast. The sounds of Merlin walking to and from the bed to the wardrobe filled the otherwise quiet room. Then complete silence fell, and Arthur looked up to see what Merlin was doing. He was surprised to find Merlin staring at him intently. Arthur quickly looked away and went back to his breakfast. Merlin's footsteps resumed. Arthur finally pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. He stretched, his tunic riding up and baring his stomach. Arthur caught Merlin staring at him again. _Why does he keep staring? I haven't got food all over my face, have I?_

Merlin cleared his throat and looked away. "So why _are_ we going to Ealdor?" Merlin asked, folding the last of Arthur's breeches and placing them onto the bed, along with the other clothes Arthur would be taking. "Nothing there but farmers."

"There's some sort of festival tomorrow, involving all the outer villages of Camelot. My father just wants me to make an appearance, let them know that their king is aware of what they're doing," Arthur answered. He gave Merlin a hard look. "You're from Ealdor, Merlin. Have you ever heard of this festival?"

"Me? Heard anything? No, never," Merlin replied quickly and began an unnecessary refolding of all the clothes he had just laid out. Arthur had learned that Merlin tended to fiddle with things when he was nervous, particularly when he was lying.

"So. You're absolutely positive that you've never heard anything?" Arthur asked again and walked slowly towards his servant, like a lion stalking its prey. It had the desired effect, and Merlin took a step back.

"Well... I do know that it's just a gathering for a celebration, nothing to concern the royal prince," Merlin answered, glancing about for an escape. "I have to go. The horses won't get ready themselves."

As Merlin hurried past Arthur, Arthur grabbed hold of a slender arm. Just touching Merlin made his breath catch. Merlin stopped dead in his tracks. When he turned to look at Arthur, Arthur saw a marked sadness and distress in Merlin's face.

"Merlin, is everything all right?" Arthur asked.

Merlin didn't reply. He just tugged his arm away from Arthur's grip, walked to the door, and left the room.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	3. The Fight

**Author's Notes:**

A huge thank you once again to my two fabulous beta readers, Terri and Riventhorn. I know I keep thanking these terrific ladies, but well, without them, this story would only be ramblings from a mad woman!

Secondly, thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I'm really glad you're all enjoying it, and I hope you continue to enjoy it untill the end! So please, keep reading, keep reviewing, keep smiling!

Before I forget, there is a little bit of guy/guy slashy goodness implied in this chapter, as well as one crude comment. So if slash is one thing that you don't like, I've warned you now! Now, enough of my ramblings! On with the reading!

* * *

**THE FIGHT**

Merlin walked hurriedly along the winding corridors and pathways down to the stables where Arthur's prized horses were kept. His heart was beating fast in his chest, and he could still feel Arthur's hand on his arm. _What should I have told him? That the Festival is a way for men and women to come together and get intimate with someone of the same sex? That would have gone down well,_ Merlin thought ruefully. He pushed open the stable door, and the smell of manure ripening in the summer heat hit him full on. The thing was, he knew Arthur looked at same-sex lovers with indifference, never speaking badly of them but not speaking highly of them either. Noblemen who took their servants to bed, rumoured liaisons between Arthur's knights — Arthur never said a word about any of it. If Merlin just knew how Arthur _felt _about it — then he would know if there was the slightest chance that Arthur might ever want him. _Still, it could be worse, I could have been in love with Owen. _Just the thought of that scenario was enough to wrinkle Merlin's nose in distaste.

Other servants were already busy with their work, and the combined heat of animals and men was stifling. Merlin rubbed his hand across his already sweaty brow and made his way to where Arthur's two favourite horses, Midnight and Blazer, were kept. Merlin smiled, but the smile was short lived when he spied Owen working with Sir Galahad's horses. Merlin avoided Owen's gaze and instead picked up the grooming equipment from outside the horse's stall. Arthur had bought the new equipment just over six weeks ago before things had changed between them. Arthur had said that he had seen it and thought of his horses, but Merlin wasn't so sure. Merlin had been getting splinters from the old equipment, and one had gotten badly infected. Gaius had given him ointments and told him to avoid using the hand too much, but not working would land Merlin in the stocks, which he was trying really hard to avoid. Arthur had seen the bandaged hand, and had actually helped Merlin out with things in his chambers or when they were alone. _Only because he would have lost all respect if he was caught helping a servant in public. _But part of Merlin had thought — hoped — that Arthur wouldn't have cared if anyone had seen him helping Merlin, because Merlin was his friend as much as his servant. Alas, he had no way of knowing for sure, and Arthur's sudden change in behaviour had certainly put an end to those thoughts. Still, the new equipment was easier to hold and use and didn't leave any pesky splinters in Merlin's hands. Unlocking the stall door closest to him, Merlin carried the equipment inside to deal with Midnight first.

Midnight was a black Arabian gelding with an angular face. Dark brown eyes peeked out from beneath a long black mane, and a white star marking adorned his face. The horse was in fine physical shape, with muscular shoulders and flanks, which led to the characteristically high tail that all Arabians had. Merlin spoke to Midnight soothingly as he tied the horse up with the rope inside the stall and smiled when Midnight nuzzled his shoulder. He could definitely see why Arthur loved this horse. Merlin had caught Arthur grooming Midnight himself a few times, so absorbed in his work that he hadn't noticed Merlin watching him. Merlin liked watching Arthur work — there was just something incredible about how gracefully Arthur's body moved beneath the toned and muscled physique. Merlin often couldn't resist warming up the temperature slightly with a little magical influence, so that Arthur worked up a sweat. Then, Merlin watched from a hidden spot as Arthur stripped out of his tunic to continue his work. Every time Merlin saw Arthur's bare and muscled back, his heart raced and his breeches grew uncomfortably tight. Maybe that was why Merlin didn't mind grooming the horses. _I have all those happy memories to think about._ Midnight fidgeted, lifted up his tail, and began to produce droppings for Merlin to clear up afterwards.

"Like master like horse. All they do is eat, work for a little while, and then shit the rest of the day away," Owen called out, and Merlin heard a few sniggers come from some of the other servants who disliked Arthur.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold in anger, and he took a moment to breathe deeply. _What did I ever see in him?_ As though reading Merlin's thoughts, Midnight turned his head around and nuzzled him again. A smile returned to Merlin's lips, and he made sure that he spent a good deal of time getting all the dirt out from Midnight's coat. Merlin found that the brushing soothed him, that with each rhythmic stroke, he was rubbing away all his troubles. Occasionally, he wiped sweat off his brow and dipped his cupped hands into the large water trough for a cooling drink. The black horse whinnied a few times and fidgeted some more. _Arthur and Midnight matched each other perfectly._ Both owner and horse hated being still and had to be doing something constantly. Both owner and horse also knew when Merlin needed encouragement or a friendly smile, although with Arthur, there were no cuddles exchanged.

"It's all right, Midnight, just your hooves now." As Merlin bent down to clean out Midnight's hooves, Owen looked over the stall door.

"If all it took to get you to bend over with your arse in the air was to have you groom a horse, I'd have bedded you long ago."

Merlin's head whipped around at the comment, and an awkward silence filtered through the stable. Unfortunately for Owen, he didn't know that he had just crossed a line. One of the servants quickly dropped his equipment and ran from the stables in search of Arthur. As far as all of the serving staff were concerned, anyone could have a dig at their masters and mistresses, especially Arthur or Uther, but when it came to Merlin, that was simply intolerable. During Merlin's time in Camelot, he had stuck up and had helped as many servants as he could, and by doing so, had become highly regarded by the other staff. By degrading Merlin there in front of everyone, Own had just turned the other servants against him.

"Shut up, Owen. I don't want any trouble," Merlin ground out, and began to clean out Midnight's hooves. He was praying that Owen would stay quiet, and that all of this could be filed away under a bad misunderstanding, but his prayers were ignored — as usual.

"Or what? You'll run and cry to Arthur? Make him kiss all of your troubles away? I bet you'd like that, Merlin — to be the prince's dirty little secret."

A few servants muttered angrily and Owen chuckled. Merlin stood up and untied Midnight, letting the horse move freely about the stall. _I'll take a swing at him if he's not careful,_ Merlin fumed, his jaw clenched tightly. As Merlin moved towards the stall door, Owen backed up a few steps and opened his arms wide. Merlin's eyes turned a stormy blue, and as he pushed the stall door open, Owen suddenly charged at him. Before Merlin could react, Owen pushed him roughly in the chest, sending Merlin falling backwards into the pile of fresh droppings. Owen laughed heartily and turned to walk towards the stable entrance, the servants parting so that none of them came into any contact with him. Merlin picked himself up, charged forward and ploughed into Owen. Owen staggered, but then whirled around, grabbed hold of Merlin's slim arms, and, using all of his considerable strength, slammed Merlin into a wall. He shoved Merlin's face into the rough stones. Pain blossomed in Merlin's cheek. Just as his eyes glowed gold, though, Arthur came charging in with three of his guards.

"Seize him!"Arthur bellowed, and the guards wrestled Owen off Merlin. Merlin gingerly felt his face, and his fingers came away wet with blood. Ignoring Owen, Arthur studied Merlin, eyes filled with concern and something else Merlin couldn't identify. "Merlin, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, sire. It was just a misunderstanding," Merlin explained. Arthur's eyes narrowed. _God, I hate lying to him. Please, Arthur, don't ask me for more details in front of everyone._

Arthur turned to Owen, who was looking smug. Arthur leaned close until his face was within a few inches of Owen's. Owen's smug look quickly vanished. Arthur practically radiated outraged authority, hotter than the heat of the summer day.

"What do you think you were doing to my servant?" Arthur growled through clenched teeth.

"I... I..." Owen floundered for an answer.

"You what? Felt like beating up on someone — someone _clearly _your superior in every way?" Arthur demanded, and Merlin's heart jumped at the compliment. "Well? I'm waiting for an answer."

"I was just fooling around," Owen answered weakly and watched as Arthur took a few steps away from him and began pacing, each step filled with anger and tension. Suddenly, Arthur stopped, and turned on Owen again.

"You, Owen, are going to the stocks. You are going to spend the good part of three days there, and after that, you will spend the rest of your time in the dungeons until Sir Galahad thinks that you have been suitably punished, or until he can find someone to take you away from Camelot. Guards, take this filth from my sight."

With that, the guards dragged Owen away and silence settled on the stables. Merlin didn't know what to do or what to say, so he just went back towards Midnight's stable to pick up the grooming equipment from where he had dropped it. Before he reached the stall, a firm yet gentle hand gripped Merlin's elbow. Merlin stopped and turned his head to look at Arthur, whose face was full of concern. Arthur gestured with his head for Merlin to follow him, and Merlin let Arthur lead him out of the stables. Arthur didn't say anything as they walked through the castle, and Merlin hated it. He'd much rather have Arthur tell him he was a complete and utter idiot than this silence. Because silence from Arthur meant that Arthur was thinking up awkward questions to ask Merlin — questions he would demand answers to. Within a matter of minutes, they were walking into Gaius's chambers, and the elderly physician looked up from his books.

"Merlin! What happened to you?" Gaius exclaimed and quickly walked towards the two men.

"Noth—"

"Don't even think of lying," Arthur said, cutting him off. "Owen had Merlin pinned against the wall in the stable, and he's hurt. Check to make sure the cut on his cheek is the only wound, Gaius."

Merlin shifted uneasily under Gaius's questioning stare, and he cast his eyes downwards. _Great. It won't be Arthur asking questions, it'll be Gaius._ Arthur released his grip on Merlin's arm, and Merlin felt a keen sense of loss. Arthur gave him another unreadable glance and walked towards Merlin's room.

"Take off your tunic, Merlin," Gaius said, and Merlin stripped off the now ruined garment. The sound of water being poured into the basin came from Merlin's room. Gaius began to poke and prod away at Merlin's ribs and arms after Merlin told him that Owen had slammed him into the wall. A few places were sore, and Gaius thought there might be some bruising. Gaius kept on talking, but Merlin stopped listening because Arthur had reappeared, standing at the top of the steps. Merlin was suddenly acutely aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Their eyes connected, and it seemed like the whole world slowed around Merlin. Love for Arthur was choking him, driving away the pain, the soreness. _He did what he did because I'm his servant, that's all._ But what if it was something more? What if it was Arthur's small way of showing that he loved Merlin as much as Merlin loved him? What if it was Arthur's way of showing Merlin that he would be protected and loved, sheltered from pain? Arthur walked towards him, and the blood rushed loudly in his ears. His breath hitched and his manhood stirred. Merlin was sure that it was clearly visible to Arthur, who had now stopped in front of him.

If he noticed, Arthur gave no sign. "I've got a bowl of water ready for you in your room," Arthur said. "Go and clean yourself up before we leave for Ealdor. Otherwise they'll smell you coming from five miles away."

Merlin managed a smile and walked past Arthur to get to his room. He was just about to close his door when he heard Arthur call out to him.

"And pack your clothes. You might be injured, but being injured doesn't mean I'll let you shirk your duties!"

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	4. Heart to Heart

Heart to Heart

Arthur's gaze lingered on the closed door to Merlin's room. Behind that door, Merlin was getting washed, and the only thing that was keeping Arthur from throwing the door open and ravishing Merlin was Gaius's stern presence. _And ravish him I would,_ Arthur thought wickedly. A smile crept across his lips, but then quickly disappeared. _Ravish him after he's just been attacked? He'll think I'm just as bad as that bastard Owen. _Arthur's anger began to rise again as he thought of what had happened to Merlin, his eyes darkening like foreboding storm clouds, and Gaius, noticing the shift, led the prince to the dining table and poured him a cup of wine. Arthur quickly downed the wine and looked back towards Merlin's room. His heart ached, and every fibre of his being wanted to carefully examine Merlin, slide his fingers over Merlin's skin looking for any imperfections. Arthur shivered at the thought, and his breeches became unbearably tight. He quickly sat down to hide his predicament from Gaius. _Merlin was aroused too, when I came in, and he was standing there in just his breeches._ Could that mean... No, that didn't mean Merlin was aroused because of Arthur. It had probably just...happened, and it was simply a coincidence that Arthur had been there.

"Here's a bottle of ointment for Merlin to use for the next few days to ease the pain from his bruises," Gaius stated, and handed a bottle to Arthur who tucked it into his coat pocket. "Your highness, if I may ask, why are you going to Ealdor?"

"My father wants me to find out why all of the outer villages are coming together tomorrow, and if this poses a threat to the city," Arthur answered and gave Gaius a small smile. "I actually volunteered to go, Gaius. It would have been Sir Galahad, but when I heard that it was to be Ealdor, I thought... Well, I just thought it would be pleasant for Merlin to see his mother."

"Indeed, sire," Gaius replied. Both their heads turned at the sound of Merlin's bedroom door opening. He was dressed in fresh clothes and was carrying a small pack. The smell of manure had dulled, replaced by the faintest scent of lavender.

"Where are your things?" Arthur demanded, and Merlin gestured to the small bundle that he had in his arms. "Surely you've got more than that?"

"Actually, no. You don't pay enough for me to have more than this," Merlin retorted.

"Well, when we've returned from Ealdor, I'll make sure that you have new clothes to wear. Now come on," Arthur said impatiently. "We need to get moving."

Arthur didn't wait for Merlin to respond, but he heard Merlin's footsteps echo behind him as he walked down the corridor. Merlin fell into step beside Arthur, who offered him a small smile which was returned by Merlin. They walked in silence back towards the main gates, where Arthur had instructed one of the servants to bring his horses. As they walked through the main square, they saw Owen, bent over in the stocks, covered in rancid tomato pulp. Arthur slowed and gave Owen a hard look. _That'll teach him to mess with __my__ Merlin._

As instructed, Midnight and Blazer were saddled and ready for the two men by the time they reached the main gate. Arthur murmured a few words of thanks, and made sure that all of his clothes and other items were there. He looked over at Merlin and saw a painful wince cross his face as he stretched his arms up to grab hold of the saddle to mount Blazer. Arthur stopped what he was doing and went straight to Merlin's side. He put his hands on Merlin's waist, and Merlin quickly turned to look at Arthur. _I'm so close to him,_ Arthur thought. _Close enough to lean in and..._No. No, Merlin would think he was taking advantage of him — think that he had to respond because Arthur was the prince. Arthur cleared his throat and got a grip on himself. "Go on, I'll help you up," he told Merlin.

Merlin slowly put his right foot into the stirrup, bent low in the knees, and pushed himself up. Arthur used his hands to propel Merlin up easily, his left hand sliding across the top of Merlin's buttocks as Merlin twisted into the correct riding position. Arthur's breath hitched in his throat, and he thought he heard Merlin gasp. Their eyes met for a second before Arthur moved to the front of Blazer. Making sure that the stirrups were at the right length for Merlin, Arthur went to Midnight and mounted. He gave quick instructions to let his father know that they would return in a few days, and then urged his horse forward.

For the first part of the ride, they rode in silence, the sun still high in the air. Lush green grass and towering trees lined the path leading to Ealdor, which was still a few hours away. A rustle in the grass made Arthur's eyes flick to the side and his body tense, but he relaxed when he saw a rabbit hop into view. His hands reached for his bow and arrows as he slowed Midnight to a stop. Merlin pulled up beside him on Blazer, and watched as Arthur loosed the arrow and let it fly, bringing the rabbit down. Arthur jumped down off Midnight and grabbed Blazer's reins as well. He tied the horses to a log and walked around to Merlin's right side to help him down, making sure not to let Merlin land heavily and jar his ribs. Merlin being Merlin, he managed to get his foot snagged in the stirrup and ended up falling into Arthur's arms. Arthur's arms tightened around Merlin, and Merlin met his eyes.

_Kiss him, _a part of Arthur was screaming. _Just kiss him. He's given you all of the signs, just do it!_ But another inner voice took over. _Signs? What signs? He's just been Merlin — a Merlin who thought _Owen _was attractive. _The warring thoughts set his head spinning, yet his body responded to having Merlin so close to him. He began to sweat, his heart began to race, and his manhood was swelling and beginning to jab into Merlin's thigh. For a moment, Arthur thought that he felt something equally hard nudging his own leg, but before Merlin could say anything, Arthur pulled away, forcing a polite smile onto his face. _Idiot, he doesn't want you in that way,_ he chided himself. _You're friends, and that's all you'll ever be. Accept it and move on._ Yet Arthur didn't want to accept it, he wanted to hold on to the dream that one day he and Merlin would be partners in more than one sense of the word. But for now, friends was what they were, and that was that.

"Sit down on that log, Merlin, and rest. I'll get the rabbit sorted out."

"You know, I'm quite capable of preparing the rabbit," Merlin pointed out, taking his bag off Blazer and sitting on the log.

"Like you did the last time?" Arthur asked, pulling out the arrow. "There was barely enough rabbit left to feed one person, let alone two."

"I was just making sure you didn't start piling on the pounds," Merlin muttered.

Arthur smirked and began to dress the rabbit. From the corner of his eye, he could see Merlin lean back against the tree with a hand on his ribs. _They must be really sore. Suddenly, the stocks and banishment doesn't seem quite enough punishment for Owen._ He remembered the bottle of ointment that Gaius had given him, and made a mental note to apply it to Merlin's ribs as they ate. Arthur started a small fire to spit roast the meat. Merlin shifted his position on the log, and Arthur turned around quickly at the sound, relaxing when he realized it was just Merlin. Arthur shook his head at Merlin's apologetic look._ I have no idea how he's managed to survive on all the hunting trips when he's that noisy._

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked as he sat down beside Merlin.

"Like I was smashed into a wall," Merlin answered with a grimace. "I feel all right, I guess, just aches more than anything."

"Well, Gaius gave me some ointment for those ribs. So tunic off, and let me put some on."

Merlin flushed slightly, and Arthur barely managed to keep an affectionate smile from showing on his face. Merlin tried to pull the tunic up, but winced in pain. Without thinking, Arthur reached over and helped, his hands brushing against Merlin's pale skin. Everything around them seemed to slow. Merlin's breath hitched beneath Arthur's touch, his skin hot. Arthur slowly pushed the fabric up towards Merlin's head, his eyes taking in every single detail of Merlin's chest. _What's stopping you from just leaning forward to kiss his skin? _Arthur asked himself as his fingers lingered on Merlin. _Maybe because he doesn't feel the way I do, and he'd only let me because I'm the prince._ The thought jarred him back to reality, and Arthur quickly pulled out the bottle of ointment from his coat pocket. Rubbing his hands together first to warm them up, Arthur poured some of the ointment into his hands and then proceeded to apply it to Merlin's ribs.

"Want to tell me what all that commotion with Owen was really about?" Arthur asked, and Merlin moaned. Arthur stilled. "Did that hurt?"

"No, it didn't hurt. It's just the right amount of pressure," Merlin answered. He didn't look at Arthur, keeping his gaze fixed on the fire. "It was just a misunderstanding between the two of us. Owen said some things that made me lose it, and I ended up slammed against a wall."

"Merlin, I know you. You wouldn't react that way over a simple misunderstanding," Arthur replied. "Look, I can't make you tell me, but I would have thought that after everything we've been through since you came to Camelot, you'd trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"It's not that, Arthur. It's just..." Merlin sighed and shook his head."It's just that Owen was being offensive, and then he brought you into the situation—"

"Me?" Arthur stopped what he was doing, an incredulous look on his face.

"Yes, you. And well, I'm loyal to you to the end," Merlin answered, his eyes twinkling in the shady darkness of the forest. "Even if you are a prat."

"Says the idiot who decided to take on a guy twice his size," Arthur retorted gruffly, trying not to show how Merlin's words affected him. He busied himself with turning the rabbit around on the spit. "Well, hopefully Owen is enjoying his time in the stocks. Makes a nice change from you being there."

"Hey! I'm not the only person who gets thrown in the stocks!"

Arthur looked at his friend with a small smirk and shake of his head.

"I'm not! Owen's becoming a regular too!"

Arthur decided they needed to get off the topic of Owen. Just thinking of Merlin _with _the man— "Merlin? Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it doesn't involve me becoming bait for some monster," Merlin answered and rummaged in his bag for a chunk of bread that he had packed. He offered some to Arthur, who took it, picking at it with his fingers.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Merlin choked on his mouthful of bread. Arthur stood up quickly and went to Midnight, pulling out a bottle of wine from his own bag, which he handed to Merlin. Merlin took a few long swigs, and then held the bottle in his hands and looked squarely at Arthur, who began to fidget.

"I've loved someone," Merlin answered after a moment. He flushed. "I'm pretty sure I'm still in love with them, but it would never work between the two of us. What about you?"

"I... I think I actually am in love with someone," Arthur admitted, and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. _Maybe I can tell Merlin now, here in the forest where it's just the two of us, tell him that I'm in love with him._

"You are?" Merlin's question came out as a whisper, and his blue eyes clouded over. The flush faded from his cheeks, leaving him pale.

_He's not feeling sick is he? Maybe I should take him back to Camelot. _"Yes," Arthur made himself say. "I'm in love with someone who drives me crazy at every available opportunity. But they also make me feel like I'm the only one they see in a crowded room. I — I've never had anyone look at me like that. They have a — completely — impertinent attitude, but always know what I'm feeling. This person... this person is my equal in every way and it's—"

Merlin stood up suddenly, cutting Arthur off. "I think we should be moving on, don't you?" he said quickly and began tying his bag back on Blazer's saddle. "I mean, it's a long way to Ealdor, and we want to reach it in time, and..."

Merlin kept talking, a rush of words, and Arthur fell silent, uncertainty filling him once more.


	5. Misunderstandings and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

A great big thanks to my two beta's, who are my secret lil helpers that help to make this all possible. A mega huge thanks to the people who have taken the time to review my story so far! It's a real confidence boost to see what you all think, and to know that there are people who do love it as much as I love writing it! There's slash innuendo between our two lovely males, so if guy/guy action is something you don't like, then either turn away now or read on knowing what's ahead! Enjoy!

* * *

**MISUNDERSTANDINGS AND REVELATIONS**

Merlin's lips were set in a tight line as he pulled the last straps on his pack closed. Then he turned around and faced Arthur. "You're in love with Morgana," he whispered. "Aren't you?"

"What?!" Merlin could see shock and bafflement on Arthur's face. "Merlin, there's no way I'm in love with Morgana. She's like a sister to me!"

"Everything that you've just told me points to her! Her cutting remarks, her status... everything!" Merlin countered. _Who else could it be?_ _Certainly not me._

"But it's not her! Merlin, listen to me! I'm not in love with Morgana; I'm in love with—"

"That's why you've been a right royal prat to me for the last six weeks!" Merlin broke in. "She probably shot you down and rather than do what any rational person would do and talk about it, you bloody well give me extra work!" After six weeks of thinking that there might be something between him and Arthur, it turned out that the person— the _woman — _Arthur desired was Morgana.

"Merlin, will you listen to me for just a minute—"

"Look, it's almost dusk, and we've still got to ride about an hour or so to get to Ealdor."

Merlin turned completely away from Arthur and busied himself with his already trussed up pack. From the corner of his eye, Merlin saw Arthur kick dirt over the fire whilst muttering the words idiot, Morgana, and love. _How could I have been that stupid? Thinking he was attracted to me. I should have realised it was Morgana._

When Merlin attempted to mount Blazer, Arthur looked at him, rolled his eyes and hopped up onto Midnight. _Oh, so that's how it's going to be? All because I found out you're in love with Morgana._ Merlin shook his head fiercely. _Bloody prat. How could I be in love with a man like him? He's the most childish person I know, thinking that he can get all huffy because I found out his secret. _Seething, Merlin pulled himself up onto Blazer. As he tried to settle himself comfortably in the saddle, he noticed that Arthur had already started riding ahead. Merlin couldn't resist. He whispered a small incantation, and a tree branch pulled back and whacked Arthur in the face, causing the prince to fling his arms up wildly. It was petty and vindictive, but Merlin did feel slightly better.

They rode for a long time in complete silence. Merlin, as angry as he was, wanted to try and talk with Arthur, even if all Arthur did was call him an idiot or insult him. Yet every time Merlin rode closer to Arthur on Blazer, Arthur kicked Midnight into a trot and went on ahead.

A huge oak tree by the side of the road alerted Merlin to the fact that they were half an hour away from Ealdor. _Home,_ Merlin thought affectionately, smiling. _It'll be good to see mother again. _As quickly as the smile came, it vanished. Why was Arthur actually going to Ealdor? _It couldn't be because of the Festival, could it? But what else could it be?_

The Festival. Just thinking about it gave Merlin butterflies in his stomach, and his heart began to race. The Festival had been taking place for years, an opportunity for men and women who were attracted to members of their own sex to come together. He'd be able to ask questions that he wouldn't be able to ask Gaius – _or Arthur – _and listen to stories of what others had experienced. For a whole day and night, Merlin wouldn't be judged for who he was. There would be laughter and games, and if Merlin was one of the few lucky ones, he would meet another man, someone who would be his other half. _But what about Arthur? _his inner voice chipped in. _Isn't he already your __other half?_ _The love of your life, and the man you must protect because that is your destiny? Would you willingly give yourself to another man, knowing that your heart belongs to Arthur?_

"Merlin!"

Merlin's head whipped up at the sound of his name, and there, running towards him, was Hunith. They had arrived at the outskirts of the village. Merlin quickly dismounted, hiding a wince of pain, and walked hurriedly with open arms to his mother. They embraced and held each other tightly.

"You came! My son, you have no idea how happy I am to see you," Hunith whispered into his ear, and Merlin smiled back at her. She pulled away, looked him up and down, and smiled. "My, how you've grown."

"I've not changed since you last saw me, mother," Merlin replied, laughing, and looked around at the crowd of people milling around, who slowed when they saw the crown prince amongst them.

Hunith started walking towards their small home, and Merlin followed, greeting old friends that he hadn't seen for a long time along the way. Arthur had people bow to him as he led the horses to the enclosed garden at the back of Hunith's house, a tense smile on his face as he replied to the questions of the curious crowd. His eyes flicked over to Merlin, and he mouthed a "Help," to which Merlin shook his head and went inside. The fading sun still provided enough light to see, but Hunith went around lighting a few candles. A large iron pot full of vegetables bubbled away at the hearth as Merlin sat down at the small table. Everything still looked the same. Everything still looked like home.

"Why has Arthur come to Ealdor?" Hunith asked as she stirred the soup. She lifted a spoonful of the hot food to her lips, blew, and sipped it. "Mm, this is almost ready. Good thing I made enough for four days."

"I don't know, but I think it's got something to do with the Festival tomorrow," Merlin answered, looking out of the small window to see Arthur still trying to get through the crowd of villagers gracefully. "There's no way we'll be able to hide anything from Arthur."

"Why would you hide anything?" Hunith turned away from the hearth and went to sit down beside her son, who looked down at his lap. "Merlin, what's wrong?"

*****

Arthur had just managed to say a brief greeting to the last stranger before Midnight suddenly spotted the fresh hay and dragged him away. Blazer quickly followed. As he tended to the horses in the light of the setting sun, Arthur finally felt slightly relaxed. It had been an — unsettling day. Merlin finding his hidden tunics, Arthur finding Merlin pinned against a stable wall by Owen, and now Merlin thinking that Arthur was in love with Morgana. Arthur shivered at the very thought. _She's a sister to me! Why didn't Merlin listen to me before jumping to conclusions? _He busied himself with tying the horses up and unsaddling them, fussing over each of them before turning to go inside. He paused at the doorway, though, as he heard Hunith ask Merlin what was wrong.

"Wrong?" Merlin answered, sounding miserable. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Merlin. You look as though your heart is breaking, my son. Don't tell me there's nothing wrong."

A short silence ensued, and Arthur leaned against the door frame. _It's a private conversation; I __shouldn't be listening._ He didn't move, though.

"It's nothing, really. I... I just found out that the man I'm in love with loves someone else. It's not the end of the world."

_Merlin's in love? _Arthur felt his heart sink at the revelation. _Who is it? Whoever it is, I'll have them banished from Camelot._ Anger clouded Arthur's mind, and he forced himself to breathe. _What gives me the right to banish the man he loves? He deserves to be happy... even if it's not with me._

"Does this man know that you're in love with him?"

"What difference would it make, mother? It's not like he's going to run away with me. It's not like we'll live happily ever after. Things are just too different between us for it to work."

"Merlin, you shouldn't give up on love just because it seems hopeless. You need to let him know how you feel because he might just feel the same way."

"Maybe. He's here at the Festival. I suppose I might as well tell him when the right moment comes along. It's not as though things could get any worse," Merlin added bitterly.

Arthur's blood ran cold at the implication that this man, this individual who had stolen Merlin's heart was here at this gathering. _Festival_, he corrected, _I never knew of a Festival._ It didn't change things, though, because Merlin was in love with someone here, and he was going to tell them, and Arthur would have to stand by and watch. _Don't give up! Just show him that he should be with you! _Taking a deep breath, Arthur pushed open the back door and walked in, carrying their bags. His foot caught in a blanket on the floor, and he stumbled forward, dropping Merlin's things onto the floor.

*****

Merlin couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his face at the sight of Arthur, usually so graceful, stumbling awkwardly. Arthur blushed, and Merlin fought down a surge of affection, fought not to slide a comforting, teasing hand around Arthur's shoulders. Instead he went to make up the beds. Arthur got the spare bed, a makeshift affair with a thin mattress, and he would take the floor beside Arthur. _So close to sharing the same bed, _he thought sadly, _but that's reserved for Morgana now._ Merlin grabbed for the blankets that Arthur had tripped over, freezing when he grabbed hold of something warm instead. He turned to find that he had grabbed Arthur's hand. Arthur was holding out the blankets for him.

Merlin couldn't move his fingers off Arthur's hand, their eyes locked together. Tearing his gaze away, Merlin looked down, and his breath caught. Arthur was rotating his hand so that their hands were now palm to palm. Arthur threaded his fingers through Merlin's and squeezed, and Merlin thought he was going to die of shock. _He just squeezed my hand! Arthur... who's in love with Morgana... just grasped my hand!_

"Dinner's ready."

As soon as Hunith spoke, Arthur pulled away from Merlin, a small smile on his face as he walked towards the table. Merlin stared at Arthur's back, feeling completely confused. _What was that? Was that Arthur hitting on me? What about Morgana?_ He pulled himself up from the floor and went to sit down at the table beside Arthur. Their thighs brushed against each other, and bolts of electricity shot through Merlin's body. He reached shakily for a small cup of ale and drank the amber liquid in sips as Arthur began to push the watery soup around with his spoon.

"I've never seen Ealdor so... crowded before. Why is everyone here?" Arthur asked and hesitantly sipped at the soup. Merlin watched as Arthur managed to hide a grimace of distaste as Hunith turned her attention to him.

"For the Festival, of course. We hold it every year," Hunith answered and smiled at Merlin's blush. "Merlin has told you about the Festival, hasn't he, sire?"

"No. No, I think Merlin left that detail out," Arthur commented and turned his head towards the now fidgeting Merlin, smiling as he looked back at Hunith. "Please, tell me."

"Well, tomorrow is the Festival of Innocence, where we celebrate the coming together of men and women who are attracted to members of the same sex. Although these relations aren't frowned upon in the cities, these relations aren't exactly... tolerated either. So, men and women from the neighbouring villages come to Ealdor to celebrate the Festival," Hunith explained and tore a piece of bread from the small loaf that was on the table.

"And what exactly happens?" Arthur asked, frowning.

"You mean, sire, does anything happen that could threaten Camelot?" Hunith returned smoothly, and Arthur shrugged, uncomfortable. "Sire, this festival concerns only the people who attend it. It has been a tradition for over ten years, and there has never been any cause for concern. It is simply a chance for people to play games, drink wine, and possibly leave with a life partner. Does that sound like something that could threaten the great Camelot?"

"No, I suppose it doesn't," Arthur answered, looking down at the half finished soup. Merlin was almost finished, and Arthur took the opportunity to divert Hunith's attention. "Hunith, would it be possible to have another cup of ale please?"

Smiling at Arthur, Hunith stood up and went to find the jug of ale. Arthur picked up his bowl and quickly poured the soup into Merlin's dish, which Merlin tried to yank away at the last moment. The watery contents splashed all over Merlin's lap, and he stood up with a yelp.

"What is it, Merlin?" Hunith asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Merlin replied, gritting his teeth and glaring at Arthur. "I just spilled my soup, that's all." _Right prat you are. _

"Well, go and get yourself cleaned up and off to bed," Hunith told him. "You've had a long day and you'll have an equally long one tomorrow. Sire, let me get you another bowl of soup. You must be starved."

Merlin grabbed the bucket of water and walked towards the door. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw his mother pick up Arthur's bowl and go to the hearth for more soup. Arthur let his head thump onto the table in despair, but upon hearing Hunith's footsteps, lifted his head up and smiled. With a smile of his own, Merlin walked out of the house. _All right, perhaps not a complete prat. _

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	6. Late Night Words

Late Night Words

"I'm going to retire for the night. Make sure you boys don't stay up too late," Hunith said as she went over to the corner that housed her small bed.

Arthur gave her a grateful smile. For the last few hours, Hunith had asked questions about what had been happening in the royal court and had listened intently to every answer. She had waited on Arthur, and when he had commented that he could quite happily get his own things, Hunith had smiled and said that it was nice to be needed by someone. _Merlin's lucky to have a mother like her, _Arthur thought as he turned to see the man in question putting the bowls and cups away. From the back, the candlelight illuminated Merlin's pale skin, and Arthur's fingers itched with the urge to go stroke it. Arthur also wanted to trace the sharp outline of Merlin's face with his lips, a thought which brought an intense tightening in his breeches. He had been momentarily shocked at the revelation about the Festival, but it felt as though the tides were turning. _Maybe that's the incentive I need to tell Merlin how I feel._ Arthur stood up and stretched with a yawn.

"You sound ready for bed," Merlin commented as he looked over his shoulder at Arthur.

"I am, but I don't want to sleep just yet. Do you... I don't know... want to come for a walk with me?" Arthur asked. He glanced quickly away, feeling an embarrassed flush heat his face.

"You're actually asking me?" By the tone of Merlin's voice, Arthur guessed that the question had caught him off guard.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. That is, I don't want you to feel as though you have to say yes..."

"I'd like to take a walk with you. Let me just get your coat, and I'll meet you outside."

Arthur was taken by surprise at Merlin's answer, yet his legs moved him out of the small home rather quickly. The cool night air brushed over Arthur's heated skin and the small beads of sweat on his forehead. Many of the villagers were still getting things ready for tomorrow and for a moment, a wave of jealousy swept over him. _Which one of these idiots is Merlin in love with? If I get my hands on him... _Before he could contemplate what he would do, Merlin was standing beside him with both of their coats in his arms. Arthur took his coat, but didn't put it on. Instead, he began to walk towards the small pond behind Merlin's house with Merlin by his side. A large oak tree overshadowed the water, and Arthur sat down on the handmade swing that hung from a branch. He looked down at the space beside him and saw just how close Merlin was going to be to him.

"Sit down, then. I'm not going to bite," Arthur stated, and Merlin sat down beside him, their thighs brushing against each other. Arthur's broad frame took up most of the room, and in attempt to free up some space, he moved his arm so that it stretched along the back of the swing.

"Careful where you put that arm. Some of the people here might get the idea that we're an item, and, well, I don't fancy being locked away in the dungeons by your father when we return to Camelot," Merlin said, although Arthur could have sworn that Merlin had actually edged closer to him.

"I wouldn't let my father do anything to you, Merlin. Not whilst I still draw breath," Arthur countered vehemently. Merlin looked taken aback at his strong declaration, and Arthur added, "I mean... I'd probably die of shock from my new servant doing things properly."

"You're a right charmer." Merlin smiled and looked up at the moon, bright against the dark sky. "When you want to be."

"How're your ribs?" Arthur asked and wondered what it would be like to have Merlin rest his back against his chest. "Has the ointment helped?"

"They're all right, I guess. All the riding we did today didn't help much," Merlin answered and looked down at his lap. "But other than that, I'll survive."

"About earlier..."

"There's nothing to say, Arthur. I think Morgana's lucky to have found someone like you," Merlin interrupted, and Arthur saw Merlin blush in the moonlight at the statement.

"Merlin. I'm only going to say this once, and I need you to look at me when I say it." Arthur waited for Merlin to turn to look at him, their chests awkwardly pressed against each other. "I'm not in love with Morgana. I never have been, and I never will be."

Arthur saw a mixture of emotions wash over Merlin's face as he processed the statement. _Why don't you just kiss him and finally show him that you're in love with him? _Arthur really didn't have a good answer for that and so he began to lean in for his first kiss with Merlin. Merlin, however, turned back to look towards the people getting the last of the things organised for the morning. Arthur cursed quietly under his breath and decided to ask Merlin about the Festival.

"So what exactly happens tomorrow?"

"Well, there's a big breakfast to start with, where we meet everyone that's going to be involved in the festivities. Then, my mother will tell everyone about the games that are going to be taking place, and everyone gets paired up with the person they want to play those games with," Merlin began, smiling at the thought of what was to come."The games tend to involve some sort of close contact between the men and women involved, so it's not a good thing if the person who wants to be your partner is someone you can't stand. Then, after the games, there's an evening meal, again with everyone and then..."

"And then?" Arthur asked and noticed Merlin blush again.

"And then, if the pairs want to, they go off into the woods together and well... they... you know," Merlin finished. He fidgeted in his place and looked at Arthur. "Arthur, whatever happens tomorrow... I mean, if someone was to partner themselves with me and I... I just want you to know that I'll still go back to Camelot with you."

Arthur was taken aback by the simple statement, and his heart felt as though it wanted to leap out of his chest. Merlin watched Arthur for a few moments before looking away, shivering in the coolness of the evening. Arthur stood up instantly, unrolled his coat, leaned over, and draped it around Merlin's shoulders. Merlin looked up at him in shock as Arthur pulled the collar right round, his fingers grazing his skin and leaving searing trails of need. Arthur smiled as he thought, _God, you have no idea what you do to me._

"Arthur..."

"You were cold," Arthur whispered, his fingers lingering on Merlin's chin. He gave in to temptation and ran his thumb across the well defined jaw and saw Merlin's mouth drop open. Arthur mentally shook himself for his forwardness and quickly thought of an excuse. "You had some soup just there. I can't be seen in public with you looking like that, can I?"

"But... that's not all you've done. You held my hand earlier, Arthur, and squeezed it!" Merlin countered.

"Because I wanted you to know that I held no hard feelings towards you from earlier," Arthur responded, but still his fingers lingered just below Merlin's jaw. "I didn't want to speak about it in front of your mother because she doesn't need to know when we have disagreements. Besides, it's considered highly rude to cause trouble if you're a guest in someone's home."

Merlin just looked at Arthur for a few moments, and a part of Arthur knew that Merlin was trying to figure out the real reason behind the two quietly intimate touches. _Just say what I know you're thinking, Merlin. I won't disagree with it._ Arthur's eyes pleaded briefly with Merlin's in the hope that Merlin would say what it was that hung between them. _Why don't you say it? _As Arthur opened his mouth to actually admit his feelings for Merlin, Merlin stood up right in front of Arthur. There were only a few inches between the two of them and Arthur could feel the heated breath from Merlin's mouth. _So close..._

"We should turn in for the night. Tomorrow's going to be a long day," Merlin murmured and pushed passed Arthur.

Their hands brushed, and Arthur decided to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed hold of Merlin's hand and pulled the slightly taller man to him, causing Merlin to spin around and come chest to chest with Arthur. Arthur snaked his free arm around Merlin's waist and pulled him close, the length of their bodies pressed together. Merlin let out an audible gasp, and Arthur smiled. Just as Merlin opened his mouth to speak, Arthur leaned in to kiss him.

"You have to stop that, please," a voice said. "The Festival starts tomorrow, not tonight."

Arthur turned his head and brushed his forehead and nose with Merlin's, letting out an audible growl at the sudden interruption. An old man was standing just by the back of Hunith's home staring sternly at them. Merlin took the opportunity to pull away from Arthur and practically ran back into the house, leaving Arthur just about ready to kill the man. As he stalked passed, the old man realised who he had just interrupted and started to blurt out apologies, which Arthur ignored. For several long minutes, he stayed outside, leaning against the wall, pondering what had just happened. He had been so close to kissing Merlin — but then Merlin had pulled away. Finally, Arthur went through the back door and was welcomed by the soft breathing of its two inhabitants. _He can't be asleep already, can he?_ Arthur walked closer, trying to penetrate the darkness and make out Merlin's blanketed form.

Arthur took off his boots and set them aside with the rest of his clothes, his eyes never once leaving Merlin's body. Merlin did seem to be asleep, his breathing deep and even. I_ almost kissed him! Now he knows how I feel! _Whatever happened tomorrow, at least he could sleep better knowing that Merlin knew how he felt. _But does he know that I did it because I'm in love with him, or because I just wanted to? Great, Arthur, now how the hell do you let him know it's for the first reason? _As Arthur sat down on his bed, with Merlin sleeping on the floor beside him, a bright idea came to him. _Why don't you just tell him? Say it to him now, while he's sleeping, so that you've got it all prepared for the morning._ Lying down on his bed, and looking down at Merlin, Arthur let all his thoughts that he had kept back for so long come rushing forth.

"I tried to tell you something earlier, Merlin, about who I was in love with, but you thought that it was Morgana who had captured by heart. It's not her, though, and like I told you, it never will be her. I... I'm in love with you, Merlin."

Arthur took a breath and looked at Merlin's peaceful features, which hadn't changed within the last minute. _Thank God he's asleep._

"I don't know exactly when it happened, but I suddenly realised that I couldn't go a day without seeing you or listening to your voice. God, I even missed you and your ability to do even the simplest of jobs wrong. Why do you think I came to visit you those few times when you were too sick to work? Not because I wanted to make sure you weren't faking, but because... because I had to make sure you were all right."

Arthur took another deep breath, resisting the desire to reach out and touch Merlin. "That time three months ago when you were poisoned by an arrow that you took for me... that was the worst time of my life. I thought I was going to lose you... I spent as long as I could waiting by your bedside, nursing you back to health in the smallest way possible. When you opened those eyes of yours and called me a prat... I almost cried with happiness because you were going to be all right."

Shutting his eyes, Arthur fought to keep his voice under control. "There's not one thing about you that I would change Merlin, but I fear that what I'm saying now is all in vain because your heart belongs to another. I hope he realises just how lucky he is to have a man like you to call his own. I don't expect you to feel the same for me, Merlin, you've never shown that you do feel the same, but I thought you should know how I feel. I'm in love with you, Merlin, and that will never change."

Arthur sighed then, rolled over to face the wall, and drifted off into sleep.

Merlin opened his eyes, shocked at what he had just heard.


	7. Strawberries, Cream and the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

Here's Chapter 7 in Glitter in the Air, and I hope you all enjoy it! I'm sure you're all bored with the slash warnings already, but if you really want the warning, go back to the other Chapters to see said warning! I'm never bored, however, to say thanks to my fantastic betas and the readers who R&R! So thanks to everyone, and Chapter 8 will be ready shortly!

So read and enjoy!

* * *

**STRAWBERRIES, CREAM AND THE UNKNOWN**

After an understandably restless night, Merlin awoke to find Arthur helping Hunith pack some bread into a basket. Arthur was dressed in dark brown breeches and the emerald green tunic that Merlin had given him, the gold dragon shining in the early morning light on Arthur's right shoulder. Seeing him brought back the memory of Arthur's words the night before, and Merlin's heart began to race. _Arthur's in love with me!_

Trying to at least appear calm, Merlin pulled on his breeches, took his clean tunic, and went outside to the back of the house so that he could wash. A fresh bowl of water with soap beside it rested on a small table. As Merlin scrubbed his face, he thought about the ramifications of what Arthur had told him. _He'll know that I know and then things will get complicated._

Complicated. Maybe that was a good thing. Arthur had taken the first step, even if he did think Merlin was asleep. Now it was up to Merlin to decide what he wanted to do. _What __should__ I do? _He could admit that he had heard everything that Arthur had said, admit that he loved Arthur, but explain that it could never work between them because Arthur was the prince and he was just a servant. Or, he could admit his love for Arthur and see if they could make a relationship work. _Complicated. That's exactly what this is._ Just then, the back door opened, and Arthur poked his head out, a small smile playing across his face.

"Come on, Merlin. We're waiting for you," Arthur told him and took a moment to look over Merlin's bare chest. "It looks like that ointment worked. There's very little bruising left."

Merlin swallowed and managed to utter a mumbled agreement. When he followed Arthur into the house, pulling on his deep red tunic as he went, he saw three baskets, all filled to the brim with bread, bottles of wine, and strawberries. Arthur held two of the baskets, his muscles taut beneath his tunic. Merlin tried not to stare too openly. Hunith gave Merlin a knowing smile and opened the front door. _My mother can't know about us... I mean what me and Arthur feel about each other... can she? _

Arthur walked out behind Hunith, leaving the last basket for Merlin to carry. A few seconds later, Merlin emerged to see Hunith and Arthur exchanging a few words. Merlin watched the prince's face flush with colour, and for a moment, Arthur looked like any other young man there in Ealdor. _That's all he's ever wanted, to be treated like everyone else._ A moment of realisation dawned on Merlin. _Maybe I've answered my own question about which choice to make. _Hunith turned and beckoned for Merlin to join them as they walked towards the open meadow beyond the village where everyone was gathering.

*****

Arthur was completely taken back by what he saw in front of him. There had to be at least a hundred people talking and flirting with each other. Blankets had been laid out on the grass, and some large tables were at the front of the crowd. Silence fell as the Prince of Camelot walked into their midst. Arthur began to feel very on edge, with all eyes following him. Hunith took one of the baskets from him and walked quickly up to the tables, already laden with food, leaving Arthur to walk with Merlin. _Why can't they just stop looking at me?_

Just when Arthur thought the feeling couldn't get any worse, he felt a slender hand slip into his and squeeze. He looked down at their hands, then up to Merlin, who smiled. _Hang on, does this mean... no, it couldn't be. Could it? _Merlin gave another squeeze and then let go of Arthur's hand as they reached the front of the crowd. A man came over to take the remaining two baskets. Hunith, who had been elected as the host of the Festival this year, motioned for everyone to sit down on the blankets so that she could address them.

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to the Festival of Innocence. I hope you are ready for the day's activities."

The crowd gave happy murmurs of agreement, and Arthur glanced around. Whenever he met someone's gaze, they went quiet until he looked away. _Not the most hospitable welcome I've ever had._

"As you no doubt know, we have Prince Arthur here with us today..."

A chorus of unease rippled through the crowd, and Arthur steeled himself from flinching as he felt a hundred pairs of eyes look at him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and Merlin looked at him sympathetically.

"Silence, all of you. You are all here for the same purpose — to find someone with whom you can connect and find happiness. The prince is here for the same reason. He is no different from any of you, and while he is here, you will all treat him with respect or leave. So, you have a choice — stay or leave."

No one stirred, and Hunith carried on.

"Good. Now, all of you were expecting to share breakfast together, but there has been a slight change. Instead of having breakfast, you are all going to take part in the first activity. Before we begin, you will pick the person that you would like to partner with for the duration of the day. You both need to be in agreement."

With that, the crowd stood up and began to mill around, everyone trying to partner up with someone whom they were attracted to. Arthur watched them silently. _It's not like anyone's intending to choose me anyway. Merlin's in love with someone else and that hand and shoulder squeeze... they were just for reassurance. Nothing else. _He felt a warm hand slide into his for the second time that morning, and Arthur turned to see Merlin looking at him. _Wait a minute... he's not... I mean, he can't possibly be thinking of..._

"Arthur, I was wondering... would you like to partner up with me?" Merlin asked. Arthur gaped at him for a moment, and Merlin blushed. "You don't have to if you don't want to... I mean..."

"I'd be delighted to be your partner," Arthur answered, and Merlin smiled at him.

Merlin led them back to a blanket of their own, which now had a bowl of strawberries and cream in the middle. A piece of material lay folded beside the bowl, and Arthur wondered what it was for. _I'll find out soon enough._ He waited for Merlin to sit down first, as drums and stringed instruments began to play a lively tune. Once Merlin had gotten comfortable, Arthur sat down opposite him, taking care not to knock the bowl over. The music grew softer, and Hunith cleared her throat, waving to get everyone's attention.

"I'm glad to see that you've all chosen your partners. Now we can begin. You have bowls of strawberries with some cream and a piece of fabric. One of you will be blindfolded and your partner will feed you strawberries. Use this time to talk to each other, or just to relax in each other's company. It will be now that you discover just how attracted you are to each other."

Arthur watched Merlin reach over for the piece of fabric. He knelt on his knees and leaned over. Merlin caught on and knelt as well, leaning forward so that he could blindfold Arthur. As Merlin pulled the piece of fabric around Arthur's eyes, his fingers brushed hot skin, and Arthur stopped breathing momentarily. Merlin tied a gentle knot, brushing his fingers against Arthur's face once more as he pulled away.

*****

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

_Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it_

"Arthur, are you ready?" Merlin asked, rubbing his fingers over the smooth wood of the bowl, feeling slightly nervous.

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

Taking a deep breath, Merlin took a strawberry and dipped it into the cream. He leaned forward, his spare hand sliding over the blanket to steady himself. Merlin let his hand hover in the air just a few inches away from Arthur's mouth and waited for Arthur to lean forward. He knew he had to tell Arthur that he had been awake last night, and hopefully, they could then talk about everything. _Well, almost everything. Don't think this is going to be the time or place for me to tell Arthur that I practice magic._

"Arthur? I... I need to tell you something," Merlin began and stifled a laugh as Arthur kept trying to bite the strawberry, clacking his teeth together every time he bit air instead. "Last night... when I ran into my mother's house because you tried to kiss me... you came inside and started to talk about things... "

"Merlin..."

Before Arthur had a chance to respond, Merlin pushed the strawberry into his mouth and continued.

"I know I should have told you or done something to let you know that I was awake, but I couldn't. What you said... I'm in love with you, too, Arthur."

Arthur's jaw dropped, and Merlin took the opportunity to feed Arthur another strawberry.

"I have been for a while now," Merlin continued. He suddenly wished that Arthur didn't have the blindfold on so that he could read Arthur's expression. "When I stop shoving strawberries into your mouth, you'll probably tell me that I should have told you sooner. But how could I? You're the prince, Arthur, and I'm... I'm a servant." Merlin glanced at the small village with its thatched roofs and muddy fields, so different from Camelot. "We're from two different worlds and it would never work, but this morning, when I woke up, I had to make a choice." He forced himself to finish, his voice practically a whisper. "I had to tell you, Arthur. I had to tell you how I feel about you."

*****

_Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?_

_Have you ever looked fear in the face_

_And said I just don't care?_

_I don't believe it! Did he just tell me... did Merlin just tell me that he's in love with me, too?! I'm __dreaming; I have to be. _Arthur was completely shocked by Merlin's unexpected confession. Merlin kept talking, but the words slid right past him. All Arthur was focusing on was Merlin's declaration, because now that Arthur knew how Merlin felt, he was prepared to fight for what could be the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Arthur, are you listening?"

"What? Of course I'm listening."

"What did I just say?"

"That you're in love with me."

"That's not the only thing I said. You weren't listening, you prat."

"I was listening. As far as I'm concerned, Merlin, the only thing that matters to me is that I know that you're in love with me..."

"So my fears of this being a huge mistake... That this couldn't possibly work because you're a prince and I'm a servant... They don't matter?"

"Nothing would matter if you were there by my side."

Silence fell between the two of them. Arthur wanted to tear off the blindfold and see Merlin's face, see if the same hope and giddy euphoria that were rushing through him were in Merlin's eyes, too.

"Merlin, I've never felt this way before," Arthur said. "When I look at you, I feel happiness beyond belief. I feel complete." Arthur's hands curled into fists at his side. "But I also feel fear. Fear because I have no idea what the future holds for the two of us. I'm terrified of what my father will think. But, Merlin — I'm looking these fears of mine right in the face, and I don't care about any of that... as long as you're by my side."

*****

_I can't believe he's just said all of that. Now what?_ Merlin watched Arthur shift uncomfortably on the blanket as he waited for Merlin's reaction. Merlin moved the bowl of strawberries out of the way, but not before he took a small one aside. His knees brushed Arthur's, and Arthur moved his legs out of the way. Merlin put half of the strawberry into his mouth, leaving the other end exposed. _This is so going to backfire. Just you watch. It'll... No — stop causing problems that don't exist! _

Merlin leaned forward, placing both hands on Arthur's shoulders. He snaked his head to the side, and as his nose brushed against Arthur's, Merlin closed his eyes. The strawberry went into Arthur's mouth, and as Arthur closed his lips around the fruit, Merlin's lips slid over Arthur's. He could sense Arthur's shock at their first kiss and out of fear that Arthur would pull away, Merlin let one of his hands slide up into soft blonde hair. He quickly swallowed the strawberry and let his lips slide over Arthur's, the sweet taste of strawberries lacing the kiss. Arthur's hand slipped around Merlin's waist as Merlin pulled away from their brief kiss. Merlin let his forehead rest against Arthur's.

Arthur was the first to speak. "I was wondering when you'd get around to doing that."

Merlin just smiled.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	8. Kiss Chase

**Author's Notes:**

Rather than be repetitive, just look at the following - great beta's, fantastic reviews, and slash! As in Strawberries, Cream and the Unknown (and something that I forgot to mention) the italicised lyrics come from the fantastic artist that is P!nk, from a song called 'Glitter in the Air' on the 'Funhouse' album. Youtube the song or find another way to listen to it!

Enjoy the read!

* * *

**KISS CHASE**

_It's only half past the point of no return_

_The tip of the iceberg_

_The sun before the burn_

Arthur smiled back at Merlin and stroked his cheek. _There's no going back now._ Arthur's body was still thrumming from the kiss they had just shared. _Our first, and definitely not our last._ The heat from the early morning sun felt cool in comparison to how hot Arthur was feeling with Merlin in his grasp. _I could stay like this all day_. Merlin pulled away just as Hunith and a few others went around offering bread, cheese, and wine. Merlin blushed when Hunith offered the food to the two of them, leaving Arthur to say thank you as he took their share. Placing the food on the blanket, Arthur handed Merlin a cup of wine and lay down propped on an elbow. Merlin followed suit and for a few minutes, they stared into their goblets of wine.

"Arthur? What's going to happen to us when we get back to Camelot?" Merlin asked, avoiding Arthur's gaze.

"I'd want you to move into my chambers, Merlin. Of course, that's only if you want to," Arthur answered and sipped at the wine. He swirled the red liquid around as he waited for Merlin's response.

"So this isn't just a one time occurrence? You'd still want me when we return?"

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes, and Arthur could see the uncertainty there. _After my declaration of love for him and that perfect kiss, he still doubts that I want him? I'll remedy that._ Arthur sat up and moved all of the food, before moving to lie side by side with Merlin. He reached forward and cupped Merlin's cheek in his hand.

"Merlin. I want you to listen to me. I know you have doubts about this, but there's obviously a part of you that thinks it's going to work because you kissed me. After that kiss, I'm not letting things go back to what they were. There's no chance of that ever happening." Arthur watched Merlin's reaction before continuing. "We're past the point of no return, and I'm glad that's happened."

With that, Arthur pulled Merlin down for a kiss. Their lips touched and as Merlin edged closer to Arthur, their hips touched just enough for them to feel the other's evident arousal. A small moan escaped Arthur's lips when Merlin's hand slid onto the top of his thigh. Arthur's tongue poked hesitantly at Merlin's lips, and when he felt Merlin's lips part, Arthur slid his tongue into Merlin's mouth. This time, Merlin moaned as their tongues touched experimentally, and Arthur felt something powerful surge between the two of them, almost as though it were coming from Merlin. With the need to breathe becoming insistent, Arthur pulled away and stared into Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin, you'll never lose me. Besides, you _are _my servant — you're stuck with me till the day you die," Arthur joked, and Merlin laughed which made Arthur smile. _He's all right for the time being. That's something._

"You're a right prat, you know."

"Of course I know that. It's also the reason you love me."

Arthur noticed then that everything around them had gone quiet, and he looked around to see what had caused the silence. Most of the crowd was staring at them — some discreetly and some quite blatantly. Merlin sat up on the blanket, but kept his hand on Arthur's thigh and squeezed gently. _Trust Merlin to make it clear that I'm his. That is the reason behind the hand on my thigh, right?_ Arthur watched as a few of the couples gave approving nods and as Arthur sat up, all eyes turned to Hunith who had been watching closely. The short woman smiled warmly and everyone seemed to let out a breath that none of them knew they had been holding.

"Now that you're all becoming better acquainted with your partners, I think it would be a good idea to play a game of Kiss Chase," Hunith announced.

Everyone stirred happily, turning to their partners and winking flirtatiously. Arthur turned to look at Merlin who was looking intently at the cloud free sky. Merlin leaned over and whispered to Arthur that it was going to rain soon. Arthur frowned, looked at the sky, and then returned his attention to Hunith.

"The person who was blindfolded will be the chaser, and the person who did the feeding will be chased. The aim of the game is simple — give your partner love bites, and we will decide who wins a special treat for later. Now, if you could all follow me."

With that, everyone got up and followed Hunith and some of the older village members to the forest edge. As they walked, Arthur kept a firm grip on Merlin's hand. Hunith was at the front of the crowd, directing people to one of two groups — the chasers or the chased. Arthur was directed to the group to the right, and he felt a sense of loss at being separated from Merlin. Merlin smiled at him and gave a cheeky wink. _So he wants me to work for that love bite, does he? We'll see about that._

"In a few minutes time, the men and women who are going to be chased will be running off into the woods. A few minutes later, the men and women who will be chasing will be let loose, so to speak. Now, people who are being chased, get ready."

It took a few minutes for Merlin's group to get spaced out along the forest edge, which gave Arthur time to admire Merlin's physique from behind. He noticed Merlin look over his shoulder to make sure Arthur was still there, which gave Arthur his own opportunity to wink cheekily at Merlin.

"On your marks... get set... go!"

*****

Merlin quickly ran into the forest with a smile on his face. He knew this forest like the back of his hand. He planned on making Arthur work for what he wanted, which — at least for now — was Merlin. _Don't think like that. Arthur's in love with you._ Yet the small little doubts still crept into his mind as he ran. _Tomorrow. I'll listen to the doubts tomorrow._ Merlin could hear squeals of delight echoing through the trees and knew that some partners were already getting "caught," which meant that Arthur was on his way. Spotting a small stream ahead, surrounded by craggy rocks and dense bushes, Merlin quickly darted aside and crouched behind a bush.

The stream itself was knee deep and ran from beneath the craggy rocks that Merlin was perched upon, with a gravelly bottom that shone like small coins in the summer sun. Bluebells grew in clumps and a large willow tree bent over the stream, its long, green, leafy limbs barely kissing the water. The bushes that Merlin crouched behind had dark green foliage with small red berries, and a trail of climbing ivy snaked up the rocky hill face behind him. A breaking twig drew Merlin's attention and out walked Arthur, just as it began to rain.

_The thunder before the lightning_

_And the breath before the phrase_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

Merlin watched Arthur look up at the sky that had suddenly darkened, and a roll of thunder echoed over the forest surrounding Ealdor. Fat droplets of water fell as a flash of lightning streaked across the sky. Arthur had his face tilted to the sky, and the rain drops fell onto his skin, sliding down cheek bones and dripping off his chin. Arthur's wet hair looked smooth and dark, and Merlin wanted to go over there and run his fingers through it. The summer heat coupled with the rain made his tunic and breeches stick awkwardly to his body. Letting out a small hiss of frustration, Merlin tried to quietly shift his position so that he didn't feel so uncomfortable. A small branch snapped beneath Merlin's foot, and he quickly looked over to see if Arthur had heard him, relieved when Arthur remained relaxed, letting the rain fall on him.

Merlin mentally gasped as Arthur pulled the darkened emerald green tunic up over his head, leaving his chest exposed to the rain.

*****

_Might as well tease him while I let him think that I've not noticed he's hiding in the bushes. _Upon running into the clearing, Arthur had seen the slight indentations of footprints in the grass leading up to the bushes in question. Now, if Merlin just stayed distracted enough for Arthur to get close enough to grab him. The rain was easing, and Arthur began to walk down towards the willow tree with his tunic in hand. _So, down to the willow tree, into the leaves, then circle back round and jump him. Sounds like a plan to me._

As he neared the willow tree, Arthur spied a couple getting into the spirit of the game and smiled before ducking under the long, green limbs. Wringing out his tunic carefully, Arthur pulled the cold fabric back over his head and went into stealth mode as he stalked his prey. He moved without noise and made sure that he kept to the shadows, so that if Merlin were to accidentally spy him, he wouldn't be easily identifiable. After a few minutes of quiet stalking, Arthur was in a position to see Merlin crouched behind the bushes atop the rock face, looking downstream to the willow tree. _Almost perfect,_ Arthur thought and looked at the large patch of grass which Arthur wanted to use for the game. _Now to get him there. _Picking up a large rock, Arthur turned back the way he had come and threw the rock into the stream a small distance away. Arthur watched as Merlin poked his head over the bushes with a confused look on his face.

_Go on, go towards the stream. _Arthur slowly edged forward and stayed in a low crouch as he watched Merlin hesitantly come out from his hiding place. Arthur could see that Merlin's clothes had become just as wet as his own and left little to the imagination. The further downstream that Merlin went, the closer Arthur got. When there were only a few feet left, Arthur broke into a sprint and barrelled right into Merlin, who went flying onto the grass. Arthur quickly dodged the punches that Merlin was aiming at him and flipped Merlin onto his back, straddled him, and smiled down at his captive.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?"

"You prat! I thought I was being attacked! What were you thinking?!"

"Oh, do be quiet, Merlin."

Before Merlin could retort at the rather princely order, Arthur had leaned down and placed his lips on Merlin's. _I'm never going to get tired of kissing him,_ Arthur thought, but then pulled away, frowning.

"Why aren't you kissing me back?"

"Do I need to answer that? You really had me worried there, Arthur."

"I'd never let anything happen to you, Merlin. You should know that by now."

With that, Arthur leaned back down and placed a feather light kiss on Merlin's forehead and trailed them down to the prominent jaw bone. A small moan escaped Merlin's lips, and Arthur smiled gently against the pale skin as he kissed down the length of Merlin's neck. Arthur felt Merlin's hands slide up his back and nestle in his hair, pushing downwards to keep Arthur's lips in place on his neck. For a few minutes, Arthur stayed just there, licking and gently sucking on the same spot to give Merlin his first love bite of their relationship.

"That's definitely a start," Merlin murmured, and Arthur scraped his teeth experimentally over a collar bone. "All right, more than a start."

Arthur sat up and saw the relaxed look on Merlin's face disappear quickly, replaced with an annoyed one.

"What's that treat that we can win?" Arthur asked.

"You're thinking of the treat? When you were busy love biting me? I'm not sure whether I should be offended or flattered by that."

"Flattered, you idiot. I want to know what it is, and how to win it. You know how much I like winning things."

Arthur saw Merlin think for a moment, shivering in his wet clothes. _I'll have to get him moving before long, or he'll freeze._

"Well, no one's ever told why the couples win. I mean, it could be they were just the most liked couple on the day, or they had the most love bites. It could be anything."

"Anything, huh?"

"Why are you looking at me like that? Arthur Pendragon, you better not be planning to do anything..."

*****

Before Merlin could finish his sentence, Arthur had climbed off him and helped Merlin up._ He's got that gleam in his eyes — that means he's up to something. Question is, how much am I going to like it?_ Merlin felt Arthur take hold of his hand and was promptly pulled behind the prince, who appeared to be leading them to the willow tree. Merlin could still feel the heat from the love bite that Arthur had given him, and heat of a different kind travelled down into his breeches. The soft green limbs of the willow tree brushed against Merlin as Arthur pulled them under the tree and pushed Merlin firmly up against the tree trunk, chest first. Merlin turned his face around to try and see Arthur.

"Arthur? Why have you got me pinned to the tree?"

"You said that the treat is given for anything, right? So, I thought of something that might let us win. Trust me?"

"You know I do."

Merlin felt Arthur move to stand behind him, the length of their bodies pressed lightly against each other. Arthur's hands slid from the top of his shoulders downwards, pressing into his body firmly. Merlin's breath hitched when Arthur's hands stopped at the waist of his breeches, fingers slipping inside. His eyes closed, Merlin sensed Arthur drop to his knees and pull the top of his breeches down, exposing his lower back and upper curve of his arse to Arthur. _So he wanted some privacy? Very thoughtful, _Merlin thought and gasped at the feel of hot breath on his exposed skin. He strained to see Arthur, but couldn't twist round far enough. Arthur's hands tightened, and Merlin stilled.

Then, without any sort of warning, Arthur latched onto Merlin's skin and began to suck gently. Merlin jolted upright at the sudden sensation, and his hands dug into the bark of the willow tree, breath hitching in his throat. His eyes began to fleck with gold, and Merlin could feel the magic flow through his body to the spot where Arthur was sucking, attracted to the man who had been born of magic. Merlin willed himself to control the magic, although with Arthur's lips and tongue doing such sinfully delicious sucking, it was a hard thing to do. Speaking of hard things, Merlin felt the front of his breeches become extremely uncomfortable and just when he felt he couldn't take it much longer, Arthur eased back on the sucking until he eventually stopped. Left shaking against the tree, Merlin turned around and slumped down onto the grass, with Arthur by his side. Arthur raised his arm and pulled Merlin to him, Merlin smiling at the sudden closeness.

"That was..."

"Magical."

Merlin looked at Arthur and raised an eyebrow.

Arthur simply looked back and smiled. "Well it was. And I think I've just won us that treat."

"It was a joint effort, you know. I didn't have to say I trusted you."

"Yes, you did. You're Merlin and that's who you are. Now, let's get back to the village so we can claim our prize."

Arthur stood up and helped Merlin to his feet. Merlin smiled as Arthur drew him into a hug, and they walked out from under the willow tree towards the village.

* * *

**Please read and review! Go on... make my day!**


	9. Touch and Feel

**Author's Notes:**

Here is Chapter 9 of Glitter in the Air! Hope you enjoy it as much as the other chapters! This is a strong T rating, so please read at your own peril!

* * *

**TOUCH AND FEEL**

"Please, be patient everyone! Arthur and Merlin will be back soon, and then we can announce who has won the prize."

Arthur heard Hunith's voice as he and Merlin emerged from the forest, and he could see a mob of people surrounding her. Merlin started to walk ahead to get to his mother, and Arthur made sure he was by his side. Some of the people saw the two of them approaching and immediately backed off, while others paid little attention. With a look he hoped passed for anger, Arthur stalked right behind Merlin, and the rest moved out of the way. A few looked at Merlin's neck, and Arthur guessed that it was because of the love bite that was placed high over the neckerchief. _I wonder what they'd think of the other love bite._ Merlin hugged his mother and quickly followed her, leaving Arthur to the crowd.

_I'm going to need to talk to him about the way he dashes off without a word, _Arthur thought. He noticed some of the men bringing tables to the crowd, with women carrying plates of food. Seeing a young man with blonde hair struggling with a table on his own, Arthur jogged over and grabbed hold of the table. The man gave a small, bashful smile, and the two of them took the table to where they were directed. No sooner had they put the table down then the women began putting the plates onto the table, the smell of freshly cooked pork wafting through the ravenous crowd. Everyone began to sit down with their partners, digging into the food, leaving Arthur to look around to see if Merlin had come back.

"Um, sire? Prince Arthur?" Arthur turned to see that it was the young man he had helped with the table talking to him. "Would... would you like to sit with me and my partner? There's plenty of space for you and Merlin."

"That would be nice, thank you."

The man led Arthur towards a small table which had two benches on either side. A plate of pork, fruit, and bread sat waiting to be eaten, with a jug of wine and four goblets in the middle. The young man's giant of a partner stood up when he saw Arthur approaching and gave a small, awkward bow. Arthur smiled amicably and held out his hand. The man took Arthur's hand in his, and with a gentleness that belied his size, shook it.

"My name is Galwaine, sire," the man said, "and the quiet one is William."

"It's nice to meet you both. May I sit down?"

"Of course, sire. William, do you think maybe you could find the prince something to use to dry himself off? It will be getting chilly with the evening coming on."

William nodded and walked off to find something. Galwaine began to pour four goblets of wine. Arthur looked around once more for Merlin but instead saw Hunith taking three other men and women with her. A frown creased Arthur's brow.

"Galwaine? Where is Hunith taking them?" Arthur asked.

"She'll be taking them to be judged with Merlin. He hasn't returned, so I'm sure that means he has been chosen to be one of the finalists. Don't worry, sire, he'll be back soon."

"I hope so," Arthur murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed at the thought that Merlin's mother was going to see that love bite. William returned with a large blanket in his hands, which Arthur took with a word of thanks and began to dry his hair. William sat beside Galwaine.

"How do you two know each other?" Arthur asked.

"We grew up in Ealdor together, sire," William answered and turned to smile at Galwaine, who smiled back warmly. "Galwaine is the village smithy, or at least, that's what we call him. Any sort of item that needs to be fixed, Galwaine can fix it. People from the other villages come to ask for his service."

"He's certainly got the size for being a smithy," Arthur commented, Galwaine puffing out his chest at the compliment. "And please, my name is Arthur. What do you do, William?"

"I... I tend to the flocks, si... I mean, Arthur. It's not very skilled work, not like Galwaine's," William finished and looked down at the table. Before Galwaine could respond, Arthur quickly spoke.

"Tending flocks is indeed skilled, William," Arthur began, and William looked up at him. "You need to be able to count how many sheep you have, and how many are sick or lame. You need to be able to quickly get them to safety if something attacks, and you need to be able to protect yourself as well. Tending flocks may not be skilled in the same way as being a smithy, but it's skilled in its own way."

William smiled then and Galwaine did too, although both for different reasons. Arthur smiled back but jumped in his seat when he felt warm lips kiss the back of his neck. Turning around in his seat, his smile broadened at the sight of Merlin standing there, dried and changed, with a clean set of clothes for Arthur.

"Sorry I took so long, but I thought I might as well get you some dry clothes." Merlin glanced at William and Galwaine and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to go and get changed, or are you going to continue flirting with other men while I'm standing right behind you?"

"I think I'll get changed and then come back and flirt," Arthur joked, and as he stood up, taking the clothes from Merlin, he was smacked playfully on the arm. "Any more hitting from you," Arthur warned, "and I'll have you in the stocks when we return to Camelot."

Arthur walked off, leaving smiles on William and Galwaine's faces. Merlin poked his tongue out at Arthur's retreating back.

*****

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_

_Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone_

Merlin turned around and saw Galwaine and William waiting for him to sit down. He sat down in the place Arthur had just vacated and watched as Galwaine began to heap food onto the plates. William looked at Merlin with a puzzled expression.

"Merlin? Can... Can I ask you something?" William asked.

"Sure," Merlin answered, as Galwaine handed him two plates of food for himself and Arthur.

"What's it like to be... intimate...with the Prince of Camelot?"

Curiosity was written over William's face, but this quickly turned to embarrassment as Galwaine whispered something in his ear. Galwaine smiled apologetically, and Merlin decided that he'd say just enough to let William feel as though they had shared secrets together.

"It's not the Prince of Camelot that I'm intimate with... it's Arthur," Merlin began. "It's like nothing I could ever have dreamed about. When I'm with him, nothing else matters. But when he's not there... I find myself looking at the door or at any messenger who goes by, waiting to see if he'll send for me or not. I know it's silly, but I feel as though when I'm with him, I'm not alone in Camelot. I mean, I have friends, but well, Arthur's... different. You know?"

William smiled and nodded while Galwaine looked on, large fingers engulfing his goblet.

"Sometimes Arthur can be the most charming man that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Other times, he's the most annoying—"

"—prat that you've had the displeasure of knowing."

Merlin turned around quickly to see Arthur smiling behind him. His cheeks coloured a bright red, and Arthur sat down with a smug smile on his lips, giving Merlin a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm starving! Let's eat!"

"Always thinking about your stomach, aren't you?" Merlin grumbled, trying to suppress the warm smile that insisted on creeping over his face.

*****

With the sun beginning its slow descent across the sky, everyone gathered where they had started in the morning to hear the outcome of the kiss chase game. William and Galwaine stood just off to the side of Merlin and Arthur. Arthur had enjoyed their company, had even managed to pay attention to the conversation with Merlin giving him gentle squeezes on his thigh the whole time. _I wonder if I could convince William and Galwaine to come to Camelot? Might be nice for Merlin to have some friends around._ Arthur saw other men and women snuggling with their partners, and not wanting to be outdone, Arthur slid his arm across the lower part of Merlin's back and squeezed the spot where the winning love bite was. Merlin looked at him, smirked, and stepped closer to him. Hunith suddenly emerged from her house with three other people, and silence descended on the crowd.

"We have come to a decision about which couple wins the treat. The winning couple, for the most intimately placed love bite, goes to Merlin and Arthur."

Everyone turned to look at the two in question, and Merlin ducked his head down in embarrassment. _He shouldn't be embarrassed about us, not one little bit. When we get back to Camelot, I'm going to make sure he loses that embarrassment. _Arthur squeezed Merlin again, and just as Merlin looked up, Arthur stole a chaste kiss right there in front of everyone. He pulled back quickly, leaving a rather dazed looking Merlin to look over at his mother.

"Whilst Merlin... recovers...from his celebratory kiss, we have prepared the next game for all of you. There are blankets all over the immediate area, and your aim is to simply dress each other."

Everyone started to laugh at the ease of the task, but Arthur eyed Hunith suspiciously

"Did I forget to mention that you'll each be blindfolded first, and then have to undress to your undergarments?" Hunith added, sounding amused. "And you won't be able to help put your own clothes on. All you'll be able to do is get the clothes on your partner. So, we'll lead you to your blankets, and we'll get you blindfolded so that you can start."

No sooner had Hunith spoken, then village elders came to escort each couple away. Arthur managed to steal a look over to William and Galwaine, who were walking off arm in arm. Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's hand and followed the village elder. Within a matter of seconds, the pair of them had reached the blanket. The village elder who had led them took out two strips of material and gestured for them to blindfold themselves before moving off to escort another couple.

"We'll return in a little while," Hunith announced, "to see how you've managed."

Arthur looked down at his strip of fabric and then at Merlin.

"So..."

*****

Merlin looked at Arthur and then around at the other couples. Everyone was quickly tying on their blindfolds and beginning to undress, while the two of them were just standing there looking at each other. _Looks like I'll need to take the first step this time,_ Merlin thought and stepped forward to stand in front of Arthur, with his arms raised to blindfold him. Once Arthur was blindfolded, Merlin blindfolded himself and then stood there awkwardly.

"Um, do you want to get undressed and then say when you're ready?" Merlin asked while turning his darkened vision to where Arthur would be standing.

"Sure... I mean, if you want."

Merlin took a breath and began removing his clothes. _I wonder what it'd be like to have Arthur take my clothes off._ He started with his breeches, undoing the laces that held them up whilst kicking off his shoes. Bare footed, Merlin pulled his breeches down and felt the cooling air blow against his legs. He stripped off his tunic and then, with hands out in front of him, Merlin slowly lowered himself onto the blanket.

"Arthur, are you..."

Merlin's sentence was cut off by a very abrupt collision with a falling Arthur. He landed on his back, and Arthur fell solidly on top of him. Merlin's magic surged towards the places where Arthur's skin was touching his, and he could feel himself growing hard. Arthur attempted to get up and their hips rocked into each other, causing Merlin to gasp at the feeling of Arthur's matching hardness digging into his leg. Regaining his thoughts, Merlin spoke.

"For a prince, you sure are clumsy."

"It's not my fault I can't see anything. I am blindfolded, you know."

"Shame you aren't gagged either. So, let's start with dressing each other then."

_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?_

_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

Merlin reached over with his arm and felt for an item of clothing from the pile he knew was there, his hand touching Arthur's. With his sense of sight taken from him, Merlin felt all the more alert to the feel of Arthur's skin on his, and he thought Arthur felt the same. His fingers clasped onto something soft, and Merlin pulled it to him as he sat up, fingers stroking the fabric as he tried to get it the right way round. _This is going to be Arthur's if..._

"Found your tunic. Stay still, and I'll get this on for you."

"Are you sure it's mine? Because I've just got a tunic too, and well...I wouldn't want you wearing my fine clothes, would I?"

"Prat. I can feel the dragon design on it. So I'll get you dressed first, and then you can dress me."

Merlin hesitantly began to swing an arm out in front of him and when he hit Arthur's leg, crawled over to kneel in front of him. _Oh my god! Is that his...? _Before Merlin even contemplated what was prodding him in the cheek, he stood up and shivered as their skin slid together. He felt Arthur shiver too, and Merlin placed a hand onto Arthur's arm and very slowly let it slide upwards, towards Arthur's neck. _This is intense_. Merlin raised his other arm up as well and hitched his breath as soon as he felt large hands clamp down on his waist. With a grace that came from two years of servitude to Arthur, Merlin pulled the tunic down over the golden head just as Arthur pulled him close.

*****

Arthur felt completely and utterly peaceful in that moment with Merlin pulled close against him, even if they were blindfolded. His tunic was bunched around his neck, though, and Arthur grudgingly pulled away and released Merlin, allowing the taller man to gracefully thread Arthur's arms through the sleeves. When he felt the soft fabric glide over his skin, Arthur bent down and fumbled to find where he had put Merlin's tunic. Once he had it, Arthur stood back up and let a hand drift up Merlin's bare chest towards his head. By the time he reached Merlin's head, Merlin's hands were on his own waist, and Arthur hissed quietly at the feel of Merlin digging in his nails. Arthur felt Merlin adjust his head so that the tunic could go over the dark hair, and as Arthur tugged the tunic down, his fingers brushed Merlin's lips. Merlin kissed his fingers lightly.

Arthur smiled happily and felt Merlin's hands come away from his waist so that he could get the rest of the tunic pulled down. His fingers lingered at the hem of the tunic momentarily before he spoke.

"Right, tunics are on. Same procedure again while we find the breeches?"

"No need. I've got them both in my hand."

Arthur frowned.

"How did you manage that when you've been standing still for the last few minutes?"

"Ah. A magician never reveals his tricks. Besides, it'll still end the same way with both of us trying to get the other dressed. Here're my breeches."

Arthur felt something soft being pushed into his hands, and he took hold of it, feeling all the way round the edge until he had them the right way round. He knelt down in front of Merlin and tapped on a leg so that Merlin could lift it up, then struggled to get the breeches over Merlin's foot. _How did he get the breeches? I know he didn't move to actually get them, so how did he end up with them in his hands? _As Arthur stood up, he pulled Merlin's breeches upwards with him. His hands went round to the front to do up the tie, and Arthur gasped at the feel of something extremely hard making it difficult to finish his task. _Relax. Take it as a compliment, _a part of Arthur whispered whilst another cheered, _Get down on your knees and have your wicked way with him._

*****

_Why is he keeping his hands _there_? _Merlin pondered, and just as he was about to say something, the voice of his mother calling out from a short distance away stopped him.

"One minute everybody. Then we shall have the customary dance followed by the evening meal. Lastly, you'll all be given a chance to have the rest of the evening to yourselves for whatever you feel like doing."

Merlin quickly dropped to his knees and, in his rush to get finished, managed to get Arthur's breeches round back to front. The pair realised his mistake when he went to tie the front up and Arthur let out a small chuckle.

"Trust you to do something like that."

"Well, what can I say? I don't work well under pressure."

Merlin's eyes were quickly brought out of the darkness as Arthur removed their blindfolds. For a few seconds, Merlin squinted against the sudden rush of light. Judging by the sky, there were only a few more hours of light left before night would fall. _It's almost over,_ Merlin thought sadly. _When tomorrow comes, Arthur will go on as though today never happened, and we'll go back to Camelot and..._

"Merlin? Are you all right?"

Merlin looked at Arthur's face, etched with concern. He quickly put a smile on his face, but by the look Arthur was giving him, he knew Arthur didn't believe it for a second. "Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be? Let's get over to the others and then we can get ready for the dance."

With that, Merlin walked off, leaving a disbelieving look on Arthur's face.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	10. Dancing in the Firelight

**Author's Notes**

Hi everyone! Here's Chapter 10 of the Glitter in the Air installment! The end is nigh and I hope you've enjoyed reading this story so far! So here's Dancing in the Firelight, a short and sweet little chapter that I personally love. Chapter 11 will be up by the end of the week! Have fun, enjoy the read, and spend a few minutes reviewing!

Toodles!

* * *

**DANCING IN THE FIRELIGHT**

Arthur was in a hot spring with Galwaine, surrounded by thick bushes that offered some degree of privacy. For the last twenty minutes, the friendly giant had been trying hard not to look at the bare-chested Prince of Camelot, yet had failed miserably. Earlier, Hunith had sent everyone off to get washed and ready for the dance with people whom they weren't romantically linked with. Galwaine had tried to make polite conversation with him, but Arthur was in no mood at the moment to talk. How could he be, when he had seen the look on Merlin's face after dressing him? _What's wrong with him? Did I say anything to upset him?_ As far as Arthur knew, he had done nothing that would have upset Merlin, yet Merlin had looked as though his heart had just been broken.

"Did you have a fight with Merlin?" Galwaine asked. "I mean...I'm sorry, I have no right to ask."

"No. No, it's all right Galwaine," Arthur soothed and watched a wave of relief ripple over the man's face. Arthur looked down at the steamy water and then back up at him. "We didn't fight, but he just sort of... I don't know, looked as though his heart had just been crushed. I asked if he was all right, but he lied and said he was fine."

"He sounds a bit like William," Galwaine answered with a small smile. "William sometimes gets sad for no reason, but I know that it has something to do with me. I try to find out what I've done, but he always answers that he's fine."

"What do you do when he gets like that?" Arthur was hoping that he could find an answer through Galwaine's own previous experiences.

"I tell him that I love him and that no matter what he does or says, that will never change. Or I cook him something that he likes, or I find another way to make him happy."

Arthur thought for a moment, trying to wrack his brains for something that he could do that would make Merlin happy. Cooking was definitely out. _I could always say that I'll make sure he never goes to the stocks again, _he thought and smiled warmly at the idea. Galwaine looked away and reached for the bar of soap off to one side.

"What happens at the dance, Galwaine?"

"Oh, it's the highlight of the day. There's a huge fire that everyone dances around, and there's as much wine and ale as you can drink. Has Hunith told you that you and Merlin will be having the first dance?"

When Galwaine didn't receive an answer, he looked over to see an incredulous look on Arthur's face.

"Me and Merlin? Dancing together? In front of everyone?" Arthur was trying to imagine what it would look like, the two of them dancing together. "No, Hunith definitely left that bit of information out."

Galwaine smiled and proceeded to tell Arthur everything there was to know about the dance.

*****

_It's only half past the point of oblivion__  
The hourglass on the table_

_The walk before the run_

"Are you looking forward to having the first dance, Merlin?" William queried and looked over his shoulder to the bushes where Merlin was slowly getting dressed.

"I guess," Merlin murmured, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of earlier.

"Is everything all right?"

"Of course it is," Merlin answered and turned around to see William looking at him.

"Why do you say things are all right when they're not?"

Merlin looked down.

William pulled his best tunic on over his head, re-emerging with his hair sticking up.

"I think I know what's wrong," he said. "When I first found out I was in love with Galwaine, I felt so out of place. He was so much better than me in every way. Yet there he was, telling me that he was in love with me, too." William paused and looked down at his hands, smiling at the memories. "I was so sure that our relationship would end after a few weeks because I thought that someone like me didn't deserve someone like him. So, I began to push him away because I knew that not being with him would be a fate worse than death."

"What happened?" Merlin asked, afraid of what he was going to hear because William's experiences echoed the one that Merlin was having now.

"Galwaine carried on being Galwaine. He didn't know why I was trying to distance myself from him, but he tried to understand in his own way. He would sit us down and talk about anything, and sometimes I spoke about a few of my insecurities. Do you know what he did?" Merlin shook his head and pulled his own tunic on. "He held my hands, looked into my eyes, and said the three words I needed to hear at that precise moment. From then on, whenever I feel insecure, I think back to that moment and my uncertainty fades away."

"But Arthur's a prince, William. A lot more superior than me..."

"You and Arthur are so good together and after tonight, nothing will ever go back to the way it was. Your time together as partners has started, and every moment that you share together adds to the many that you've had as friends. You need to take things as they come and not create problems that aren't there."

It was true, and Merlin felt better. He smoothed down his tunic and smiled as the feeling of butterflies returned to his stomach.

"Let's go dance."

_*****_

The huge bonfire, contained within large logs, was ablaze, and the sound of music drifted over the crackling of firewood. Everyone was dressed in their finest clothes and buzzing with excitement about the dance. Everyone was with their partners, except for Arthur. _Where is Merlin?_ He looked around in a slow circle, making sure that he took in everything. When Arthur came back to his starting point, he let out a sigh and looked down at his clothes. He was dressed in a pair of dark brown breeches with his favourite ruby red tunic, the very first one that Merlin had given to him. The golden dragon on the back seemed to come alive with the glow from the bonfire, and Arthur had received more than his fair share of lust-filled looks. _I hope he likes how I dressed,_ Arthur thought and tugged the tunic down to make sure that it looked its best. _When we get back to Camelot, I'm going to make sure that Merlin buys the clothes he wants me seen in._ A dimming in the noise level brought Arthur's attention back and he followed everyone's gaze, and then gasped audibly.

Merlin was standing there, dressed in new dark tan leather breeches. The material clung to his slender body in all the right places. As Merlin slowly walked towards Arthur and the bonfire, Arthur felt his heart doing flips at the prospect of dancing with him. The dark brown tunic that Merlin wore looked new as well, and Arthur spied dark red detailing around the cuffs and neck line. He had only ever seen Merlin in his scruffy jacket and worn breeches. _I think I'll be buying some clothes for Merlin as well when we return. _Merlin soon stood in front of Arthur, and everyone turned their attention to the couple who would start off the dancing.

"I'm not used to getting dressed up, so I hope I look all right," Merlin murmured, head down as he inspected his clothing. Arthur tilted Merlin's chin up so that he could look into Merlin's eyes.

"You look perfect, Merlin. Just perfect."

_The breath before the kiss_

_And the fear before the flames_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

Arthur nodded towards Hunith, who gestured for the musicians to begin the first dance. Arthur stepped back and bowed deeply, the same sort of bow that he would give to a visiting king or to his own father. When he straightened to stand tall, Arthur could see that Merlin was smiling warmly. Holding out his hand, Arthur gave Merlin an answering smile when Merlin accepted it and pulled Merlin to him. With all the dance practice that he had had from royal feasts, Arthur effortlessly made sure that Merlin was pulled tightly to his own body, thus ensuring that Merlin didn't step on his toes. Merlin let his forehead rest against Arthur's as Arthur let his hand rest on Merlin's waist. Arthur closed his eyes as they swayed with the music.

"Arthur?" Blue eyes opened to look at Merlin. "I... I wasn't all right earlier. I was feeling really uncertain about what's going to happen tomorrow and it sort of scared me, and rather than talk to you, I ran. But I'm here now... if you'll have me."

Arthur closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards, capturing Merlin's lips with his own. _I'll make sure you never feel uncertain of us again, Merlin, I promise._ As their lips slid against each other, Arthur felt something pulling from deep within himself for the third time that day. Merlin's tongue slipped into Arthur's warm mouth, and Arthur took the opportunity to let the hand on Merlin's waist slip down and squeeze the love bite he had given Merlin earlier. Merlin pulled back and smirked at him.

"The one time I thought we were going to have a really romantic moment, and you go and do that."

Arthur just smiled and looked at Merlin, completely happy. He cupped Merlin's face in his hands, looking deep into Merlin's eyes.

"I love you, Merlin," he whispered.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	11. Is This Real?

Is This Real?

As the sun set over Ealdor, the inhabitants and festival goers danced in front of the bonfire, wine flowing freely. Hunith was busy making sure that the roast boars were getting carved up and the tables were being laid with food, while the other elders were busying themselves with the treat that Merlin and Arthur would be receiving. Arthur was mingling with the other couples who now spoke openly to him, no longer intimidated. _Merlin's taking a long time to get the wine, _Arthur thought and looked around to the tables where the wine jugs were, frowning when he didn't see Merlin there. He could see Galwaine and William, cuddling in a corner as they looked at the bonfire. Excusing himself from the people that he had been speaking to, Arthur made his way through the dancing couples and stopped in front of William just as Galwaine went to get some food.

"Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur asked. "He was supposed to be getting the wine."

William looked towards Hunith's house.

"Last time I saw him, he was going to the pond with two goblets of wine," William answered, and Arthur frowned. "He didn't take you with him?"

"I'm going to have to say that's a no," Arthur stated just as Galwaine returned with two bowls overflowing with food. "You must be hungry there, Galwaine."

"Just a little bit. I need my energy for tonight." At that, William began to blush fiercely in the light of the bonfire, and Arthur couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to go and see if I can find Merlin. Have a good night."

With that, Arthur turned and walked towards Hunith's house. As he passed the small windows, he tried to see what the surprise was but the curtains had been drawn tightly. When he rounded the corner, Arthur saw Merlin sitting in the swing, gazing out over the pond. Arthur paused for a moment and wondered if it was a good idea to bother Merlin. _He obviously wanted to be alone, _Arthur thought. _Otherwise he would have asked me to come back here with him._ The look on Merlin's face was a mixture of sadness and thoughtfulness, as though he were trying to figure out the solution to a problem. _But what if he needs me here, to help him with whatever it is that's bothering him?_

"I know you're there, Arthur."

*****

Merlin turned to look at Arthur, goblet of wine in his hand. Arthur was hesitating in the shadows, an uncertain expression on his face. Merlin had known Arthur was there, not because Arthur had made a noise, but because of something deeper. He didn't know how to explain it, but Merlin had just _felt_ Arthur's approach without having to see it. Their blue eyes met, the music still playing cheerfully in the background.

_There you are, sitting in the garden_

_Clutching my coffee,_

_Calling me sugar_

_You called me sugar_

"You didn't tell me you were coming back here," Arthur started and took a step forward before stopping again. "I was worried about where you were."

"Sorry. I just... I just needed to be on my own for a while," Merlin answered, taking a sip of wine."You didn't need to be worried, Arthur. I'm quite capable of looking after myself."

"Uh-huh. Have you seen how you fight? A blind man has more grace and skill," Arthur quipped, and Merlin smiled. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do we need to?"

"It's up to you."

Arthur walked forward and sat down on the swing, careful not to jog Merlin and the goblet of wine. Merlin laid back and felt Arthur's arm drape around his shoulders, hand rubbing the top of Merlin's arm. _Got to give him credit for trying to be reassuring._ For a long time, the pair sat in silence, Merlin slightly amazed that Arthur was able to be quiet and not continue pestering him. Inhaling deeply, Merlin looked at his house.

"I'm scared, Arthur," Merlin began. "I'm scared that when we get back to Camelot, you'll just carry on like nothing happened. I'm scared that when we get back to Camelot, whatever we started here today, it'll stop because you'll have to go back to being a prince and I'll have to return to being a servant."

Arthur was silent for a few moments, and Merlin wondered if he should have kept his thoughts to himself.

"I wish I could tell you what will happen when we return, Merlin. I wish I could tell you that everything will be all right and that you don't need to worry or fear the future," Arthur murmured, and Merlin tilted his head so that he could look at Arthur. "All I know is that no matter what happens, I'll never forget today."

"Never?"

"No, never."

Merlin felt Arthur's lips press against his forehead, and he smiled, his eyes closed. Just then, the back door opened and Hunith walked out. Merlin opened his eyes to see his mother smiling at them.

"Your special treat is ready," Hunith said and left after giving Merlin another smile.

Merlin looked at Arthur with curiosity before getting up from the swing. He felt Arthur's hand slip into his, and Arthur nudged him forwards. They walked to the back door and hesitated before going in, neither sure what to expect inside. Merlin took the first hesitant step in and drew in a breath.

The inside of Hunith's house had been transformed, with a large bed made of three smaller ones taking up the majority of space. Candles were on any available space, and the light provided made the room feel warm and cosy. A small table beside the bed held a vase of summer roses and small vials of something stood beside the flowers. Merlin looked at Arthur, who looked back at him.

"Uh, Merlin? Is this what I think it is?"

"If you think that our special treat is our own private room for what everyone else is probably doing... then yes, it's exactly what you think."

*****

Arthur looked at the room in shock. _They've given us our own room so that we can...? _He stumbled to the bed and sat down, not sure if he was truly ready for what was about to happen. He looked up at Merlin and tried to read what was etched onto his partner's face. _What I wouldn't give to be in his head._ Arthur looked down at the floor, and he thought about what he should say next.

"Merlin..."

"Arthur..."

They stopped, smiling. Arthur gestured for Merlin to speak.

"I just wanted to say that we don't have to... you know, do anything that you don't want to. I mean, if we do last more than just today, we have the rest of our lives for that part of our relationship. So, I... I don't want you to feel that you have to do anything you don't want to do."

Arthur looked at Merlin for a moment, and then held out his hand.

"Merlin. Come here for a second." Merlin walked to him, letting Arthur's broad hands cover his own slender ones. Arthur looked up into Merlin's eyes and squeezed his hands. "I love you. I just want you to be happy, so if you don't want to do anything other than to just lie here in my arms, that's just perfect for me."

Arthur didn't know what to expect from Merlin but that was fine for him. _But what do I do if he wants to and it turns out that I don't want to? What then?_ Merlin took a hand out from Arthur's and gently stroked the soft golden hair away from Arthur's face. Arthur looked up at him, searching for any indication of what Merlin was thinking. Arthur began to feel hot under Merlin's touch and gaze, and his manhood was once again swollen painfully in his breeches. Then his heart skipped a beat as Merlin leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss.

_He's kissing me! Oh God, what do I do?_ Yet before Arthur could even contemplate the answer, his own lips were moving with Merlin's, and his hand was beginning to tangle in Merlin's short hair. Arthur could feel Merlin move, yet their lips remained locked as Merlin gingerly straddled Arthur's lap. Below the added weight, Arthur shifted and they rubbed against each other through their clothing. Merlin whimpered, and Arthur moaned. Merlin's lips left Arthur's and began to travel down the strong jaw bone while slender hands dipped under Arthur's tunic.


	12. Endless Night

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I'll keep this brief for all you avid readers and fans of this story! Sorry for the delay in publishing everyone! Laptop suddenly wouldn't turn on, so had to get it fixed. But everything's good and I'm back with this chapter for you all!

This goes into semi-explicit detail, so please, if you really don't like guy on guy action, turn away now! I know this story has a T rating, but this chapter is probably at the very borderline between T and M, so you have been warned!

ENJOY!

* * *

**ENDLESS NIGHT**

_Have you wished for an endless night?_

_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight_

Merlin felt Arthur shiver beneath his touch, and he gently nipped at the strong jaw bone. Arthur pushed at Merlin to get off and for a fleeting moment, Merlin thought he had done something wrong. But then Arthur kicked off his boots and quickly moved up the bed so that he was sitting in the middle, tongue licking his lips as his eyes told Merlin all he needed to know. Merlin kicked off his own boots and thoughts rushed through his mind as he looked at the prince of Camelot, waiting for him, Merlin, to join him in bed. The sound of his blood rushed through his ears, and Merlin could have sworn that his heartbeat could be heard, loud in the silence. Taking a breath, Merlin knelt on the bed and shuffled to sit beside Arthur. Letting his hand slide up to cup Arthur's cheek, Merlin pulled the other man to him and began kissing him again.

Merlin felt Arthur shift position on the bed, stretching his legs out next to Merlin's. Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's inner thigh and rubbed gently. Merlin pulled Arthur closer and, with the extra weight leaning against his slender frame, found himself laying down on the bed with Arthur half on top of him. _This feels perfect, _Merlin thought briefly before feeling Arthur's hand slide up higher on his leg, rubbing briefly at his erection as it went. Arthur's lips left a searing trail of heat and want as Merlin reached up to quickly untie his neckerchief, just as Arthur found the spot he had sucked into a love bite earlier. The feel of Arthur's tongue on that spot caused Merlin to shiver, and he draped one arm over Arthur's back, just as the young prince shifted himself to completely cover Merlin's body with his own.

"Arthur... gods, you have an extremely talented mouth," Merlin told the blonde breathlessly as he felt the strong suction on his neck, one of his slender hands at the back of Arthur's neck holding the prince there. Just like earlier, Merlin felt the magic within him being drawn to that one spot, and his eyes were flecked with gold.

Completely oblivious to what Merlin was experiencing, Arthur continued his torturous sucking and licking at Merlin's neck while Merlin's other hand went shakily to the bottom of Arthur's tunic. He began to push the soft fabric up over Arthur's back. Arthur sat up, straddling Merlin so that he could peel his tunic over his head. Merlin looked at the expanse of skin that was revealed, and his heart skipped a beat as Arthur threw the tunic to the side._ He's mine. No matter what happens, he's mine. _His hand went to Arthur's chest, fingertips brushing the skin before Arthur took hold of his fingers and kissed them each individually. He pulled Merlin into a sitting position, and Merlin quickly helped Arthur get him out of his own tunic, which Arthur tossed to the floor as well.

*****

_He's beautiful, _Arthur thought as he looked down, broad hand rubbing Merlin's chest. He looked into Merlin's eyes and saw only love and acceptance there, something he had never seen directed at him before. _You're mine, Merlin. No matter what tomorrow brings, you're mine. _Arthur captured Merlin's already thoroughly kissed lips and pushed the raven haired man down. He began to trail hot, feather light kisses down the side of Merlin's neck and stopped briefly to admire his own handiwork for all to see. Feeling a finger prod him in the ribs, Arthur continued his journey south, licking across Merlin's collar bones before grazing each in turn with his teeth. It was obviously enjoyable for Merlin, as his hips rocked upwards and small moans escaped his bruised lips. Arthur, spurred on by Merlin's reactions, turned his attention to Merlin's nipples, a dusky brown in comparison to the pale skin. With broad licks of his tongue, Arthur soon had both of Merlin's nipples fully stiff with Merlin begging for more.

Eager to keep Merlin begging, Arthur moved further down Merlin's torso in a straight line down to the top of his breeches. Merlin's hips rocked upwards, and Arthur chuckled gently. _So. I affect you this much, huh?_

"Of course you do," Merlin suddenly said huskily, and Arthur's head whipped up at the answer to the question he had just thought.

_I could have sworn I thought that question, not spoke it. _Arthur frowned, momentarily distracted. _But how else would he have been able to answer it?_ Accepting the solution that he must have spoken out loud, Arthur went back to his task of getting his lips to the top of Merlin's breeches. He could see the straining fabric tenting from Merlin's obvious arousal, and Arthur raised one of his hands to untie the breeches. The fabric fell open slightly and Arthur looked up at Merlin, who had raised himself to a sort of sitting position when Arthur did nothing else.

"Merlin? I don't know... what I mean to say is... I've never done this before, and I feel a little bit lost," Arthur explained and saw Merlin watching him intently, the candlelight in the room making it appear that Merlin's eyes were completely golden orbs.

"You've been doing perfectly, Arthur," Merlin confided, and Arthur felt his confidence grow at that simple statement. "I've never done this before either. But I'll go as far as you go. No more, no less."

_So, it's up to me? _Arthur had never felt such pressure in making a decision before. If he did choose to sleep with Merlin, then he feared that it might make Merlin feel as though sleeping with each other was just a culmination of the day's events. Arthur didn't want Merlin to feel like that — instead, he wanted Merlin to feel as though Arthur was sleeping with him because of love, not for any other reason. On the other hand, if he chose not to sleep with Merlin, he feared that the insecurities and doubts that Merlin had would be enhanced because of a belief that Arthur didn't love him. _So what do I do? What do I choose?_

"I love you, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur looked up at Merlin and knew there and then the choice he was going to make. Going back up to the top of the bed, Arthur took one of the vials of oil and kissed Merlin deeply, then returned his fingers to where they had left off, tugging down Merlin's breeches.

*****

A few hours afterwards, Merlin was being held in Arthur's arms. Beads of sweat still clung to their flushed bodies, more noticeable against Merlin's pale skin. Arthur's hand was stroking up and down Merlin's arm as Merlin pondered the ramifications of what they had just done. _I can't believe I just gave the Prince of Camelot my virginity in every sense of the word, _Merlin thought before quickly thinking, _No, it wasn't the Prince that I slept with, it was Arthur. The man who loves me and said that he'll always love me._

_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get_

_Better than tonight?_

"Merlin, are you all right?"

Arthur's voice brought Merlin out of his reverie, and he laid himself down in Arthur's lap so that he could look up into crystal blue eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I mean... did I hurt you much?"

"Hurt me? Well, only a little, but we both know why," Merlin answered with a small smile, his hand rising up to take hold of Arthur's left hand, which happened to have a silver band on the ring finger, something that he hadn't noticed earlier. _Then again, I was only paying attention to how Arthur was making me feel. _"Why do you think you did something wrong?"

"You're quiet, and you're never quiet," Arthur replied and smiled gently as he added, "Unless you're dying of something, in which case, tell me now and I'll find another servant."

"You'll never be able to find another servant like me," Merlin countered with his own smile and brought Arthur's hand to his lips, kissing it gently on the back. The early morning light was beginning to lighten the horizon, and Merlinrealised that nothing could ever take away what they had just shared with each other. "Do you think it'll ever get better than tonight, Arthur?"

"I think that with all the time we'll be spending together, it'll always be as good as this," Arthur answered, and Merlin smiled up at him.

"You know, you're a right charmer when you choose to be."

Merlin shivered slightly, and Arthur instinctively went to pull the blankets up the bed, covering their naked forms beneath soft wool. Arthur's hands brushed up against Merlin's skin, and he felt small bolts of electricity coursing through his body. Merlin buried himself under the covers, and Arthur lay down fully on the bed, body spooning against Merlin, a tired yawn escaping both of their lips. Although they were both tired, Merlin could feel something prodding at his arse, and he gave a small chuckle as Arthur pulled him closer.

"Are you sure you're tired?" Merlin asked and felt a small kiss on the back of his neck.

"Uh-huh. But I can't help it if you cause this reaction," Arthur managed as he stifled a yawn and pulled the blanket up further. "Unless you've bewitched me to feel this way."

"Me? Bewitch? With magic?" Merlin quickly blurted out and heard Arthur chuckle. "Never."

"You know what? I find your sudden ramblings rather cute," Arthur whispered, and Merlin closed his eyes, "Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight, Arthur."

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT'LL MAKE THIS TORTUROUS**

**WEEK ALL THE MORE POSITIVE!**

**x o x o**


	13. Back to Camelot

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

It's finally here, so let the weeping and denial begin! This is the last chapter for Glitter in the Air! Let me say an absolutely huge thank you to my two beta's who have been with me all the way through this story! You two fabulous ladies have been absolutely fantastic and your input has been greatly appreciated! Let me say an absolutely huge thank you to every single one of you that have reviewed this story! It has been an absolute delight to wake up every day to new emails saying that I've had a review, and they've all made me really smile!

So please, read this last chapter, and let me know what your favourite bits were or what you think could have happened! All input is greatly appreciated!

* * *

**BACK TO CAMELOT**

The early morning sun roused Arthur from his peaceful slumber. He rolled over on the bed, opening his eyes quickly when he felt a hot body beside him. _What on earth...?_ As he pushed himself upwards, the blanket that had kept him warm pooled at his lower back, leaving a bare torso exposed to the chilled air. Merlin's face was turned to the side and memories of last night flooded Arthur's thoughts. He slowly went to lie back down, but instead stretched out on his side and gently stroked Merlin's face as the other man slept. _You have no idea how much I love you, Merlin._ Arthur watched Merlin smile faintly in his sleep. _And I won't let you go when we return to Camelot._

"Of course you won't," Merlin mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed as Arthur stopped stroking his face. "What did you stop for? That felt nice."

"That's the second time that's happened, you know," Arthur said, and Merlin sat up, love bitten neck on full display to Arthur. "Where it feels as though you've read my mind when I know I haven't said anything. I wonder if someone's using magic here, to read thoughts?"

"Magic? Here? In Ealdor?" Merlin stuttered, and Arthur smiled. As though Merlin could have magic! The thought was...completely ridiculous. "The only magic here is that I haven't had to be your servant for the last twenty four hours," Merlin added.

"Only because you've been my lover instead."

With the smile on Merlin's lips, Arthur leant forward and snagged a kiss just as Merlin's hand slid up his chest. Arthur felt a push and let himself fall back onto the bed with Merlin beginning to straddle him, their naked bodies fitting perfectly with each other. A small moan escaped Arthur's lips as Merlin's hand went to guide the fully aroused Arthur inside him, only to have the front door open and Hunith walk in with a tray of food. Seeing an extremely naked Arthur and Merlin, Hunith quickly placed the tray of food down and darted out of the front door again. Merlin quickly scrambled off, but Arthur grabbed hold of his wrist. With a firm tug, Arthur had Merlin back onto the bed with a small laugh.

"What are you laughing for? My mother just walked in on us while we... I..."

"Your mother will be fine, Merlin," Arthur replied, only to receive a cross look from Merlin. Another small laugh earned him a sharp poke in the ribs, which Arthur took as a sign to restrain Merlin before any more poking ensued. Straddling the slender frame beneath him, and pinning Merlin's hands above his head, Arthur continued, "She knows how I feel about you, and how you feel about me. She was probably expecting us to still be asleep, but instead found us completely and utterly awake."

"But she's my mother!"

"Which is why when I have thoroughly made love to you before we eat breakfast, you can tell her wholeheartedly that I love you."

Before Merlin had a chance to respond to Arthur's statement, Arthur saw to it that he acted out what he had just declared.

*****

Merlin was just tying up his neckerchief when Hunith knocked on the front door before walking into her home again. Merlin looked up at his mother and both blushed. Plucking up the courage to walk to her, Merlin hugged her tightly, and she returned the hug. Hunith pulled away first and led her son to the bed, sitting down and then patting where she wanted Merlin to sit. Merlin joined her. Arthur was outside preparing the horses for their return to Camelot.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile like that in a long time," Hunith began, and it only caused Merlin to smile more brightly. "You're truly happy?"

"Oh, mother. You have no idea how happy I feel," Merlin answered, his blue eyes twinkling with a mixture of delight and mischievousness. "And it's all because of Arthur."

Hunith smiled gently, but Merlin detected a hint of sadness hidden within. He took her hands and squeezed them.

"Mother, are you all right? You are happy for me, aren't you? I mean, you do approve of Arthur, don't you?"

Hunith was silent for a moment, thinking about her answer. "Of course I'm happy for you, my son. You have found someone whom you love with all of your heart, and a mother couldn't ask for anything less. Arthur is a fine young man, and I know that he will make sure you want for nothing. But your magic..."

Merlin suddenly realised why his mother had felt sad whilst she had smiled, and her worries only mirrored his own. _What do I do if Arthur ever finds out that I have magic?_ Putting a reassuring smile on his face, Merlin spoke.

"My magic is a part of me, mother, and I can't change that. But if Arthur finds out..."

"When."

"When?"

"You mean when Arthur finds out, because these things have a way of coming out in time."

"When Arthur finds out, I know in my heart that he'll stand by me and will still love me. I know it."

Hunith looked at Merlin quietly for a few moments before smiling. _She shouldn't worry about me, _Merlin thought for a moment as he smiled back, _I know Arthur's heart._

"I better get outside. Who knows what Arthur's doing with those horses."

*****

Arthur was at the edge of the village, tending to Midnight and Blazer, while William quietly spoke of the most romantic part of the day before, and Galwaine busied himself with making sure the horses were properly shod. Each horse received a good rubbing down with the curry comb and loose horse hairs clung to Arthur's clothing. At the end of the rub down, each horse was dutifully scratched and fussed at affectionately. Realising that William had stopped talking, Arthur peered over Midnight's saddle to look at him.

"Is everything all right, William?"

"I was just wondering if maybe I could call you my friend?" William asked quietly as Galwaine stood beside him, towering over his shorter lover. "I mean, that is to say..."

"I'd be honoured if you were my friend," Arthur told him, and William positively beamed happiness. "And Galwaine's as well."

Galwaine nodded his head quietly, and William walked quickly around Midnight to hug Arthur tightly. Taken aback at first, Arthur quickly returned the hug just as he spied Merlin walking over to them with Hunith by his side.

"I hope that's just a friendly hug," Merlin commented as he stopped beside Galwaine, who was smirking at the quickness with which William detached himself from Arthur. "Because I'll fight you tooth and limb for Arthur's affection, you know."

"I was just..."

"Making sure that he cemented our new friendship with a manly hug," Arthur finished and winked at Merlin, who smirked back.

"Do you boys have everything you need for the journey ahead?" Hunith asked whilst she busied herself checking their bags for supplies. "I know you'll be in Camelot by nightfall, but well, you can never be too prepared."

"Yes, Hunith. I made sure there was ample food in the bags, as well as any medicine should Merlin find himself falling off the horse," Arthur stated, and Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me that look. You know as well as I do that with your clumsiness, it's a sure thing that something will happen."

Arthur came around Midnight then so that he could stand in front of Hunith. He took a small pouch from his coat pocket and placed it into her hands. She gasped and began to protest.

"Please, keep it. If it hadn't been for you this past day, then I doubt I would have plucked up the courage to tell your son that I love him," Arthur said, and he noticed Merlin smile warmly at him from the corner of his eye. "Put it to use in Ealdor, if you don't want it for yourself."

"You are a kind man, Arthur Pendragon. I hope my son realises how lucky he is to have you."

With that, Hunith hugged the blonde prince to her and held him tightly while Galwaine and William said their goodbyes to Merlin. Arthur heard Hunith whisper something in his ear, and he frowned. _What did she mean by that?_ Before Arthur had a chance to comment, Hunith had pulled away and went to say her goodbyes to Merlin. Arthur said his goodbyes to his two new friends and turned to mount his horse. Merlin gently detached himself from Hunith and climbed into his saddle.

"You boys travel safely," Hunith told them.

Both waved goodbye. Hunith stood, waving, until she could no longer see them. Shivering, she turned to go back inside, a wave of foreboding sweeping over her.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Read and review, you lovely people!**

**xoxoxoxo**


End file.
